How to Train Humans
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Hiccup is a clumsy boy. Shelen is a rebelious girl. Neither were friends, until one day they discover wounded Night Furies. After helping the Furies they discover a possible friendship. My version of movie. HiccupxOC ToothlessxOC Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

How to Train Humans

**My second story. This one is for How To Train Your Dragon the moive with my OC and her dragon in it. It is based a lot off the movie cause that is basically what this is, the movie in my version. Also I don't own anything but Shelen(My OC) and Windchaser/Windstrike(OC's dragon)**

Ch. 1: This is Home?

(Hiccup POV)

This is Berk. It is twelve days North of hopless and 11 degrease to freezing to death, located soly on the miridian of misery. In a word, sturdy, for the most part. The village has been here for 300 years but all of the houses are new. There is hunting, ice fishing, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems for us are the pests. See most places have rats or moskitoes. Berk has...

"Dragons." I whispered as I quickly slammed the door to my house. A huge Monsterous Nightmare had nearly burned me to a crisp. I decided it would be best if I left through the back door. I ran outside and headed to the forge, avoiding some dragons on the way.

People kept yelling at me to get inside but I didn't listen. Until someone grabbed me by the back of my vest.

"Hiccup!" The one holding me yelled. I winced. "Who let him out? Get back inside!"

I nodded knowing perfectly well that Stoik the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans, was not one to ignore. I then ran faster to the forge.

"Nice of you to join the party!" Gobber the Belch, the villages Blacksmith, called as I rushed past and pulled on my work apron. "I thought ye'd been carried off!"

"What? Who me? No way, Im waaay to muscular for them. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." I said as I held one of my arms up and put the other on top of the first as though I was feeling muscles. But I knew I was exagerating the truth. Everyone else did refer to me as a twig.

"Well, they need toothpicks don' they?" Gobber said teasingly attaching a set of coal tweezers to his prosthetic hand base which was strapped to his left arm by several bands of leather. I ignored him and went to work sharpening the pile of dulled and dented axes and swords next to the grinding wheel. After I finished, I picked up the ones I could carry and ran over to the drop off window just in time to see the bucket brigade try to douse one of the houses that caught on fire. I recognized them, Fishlegs, he knew just about everything about Dragons-though the way he spouts it out can get really annoying after a few minutes. Snoutlout a big brawny guy and a bit of a bully-and my cousin. Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the perpetually arguing twin brother and sister-who were at that very moment fighting over who'd use the bucket, and…

"…Astrid…" Astrid, the most beautiful girl in the whole village straightened up in a graceful arc as the house she and the bucket brigade had been trying to douse exploded into a huge fireball. Their job is way cooler than mine. I just stood there in a daze staring dreamily at Astrid.

I looked on either side of the drop off window then tried to get out. But to my dismay I was pulled back by Gobber's tweezers.

"Oh no ya don'!" He scolded then set me down.

"Come on, let me out!" I begged, "I need to make my mark!"

"Oh you've made plentty of marks," Gobber said setting me back onto the floor, "All in the wrong places!" He poked me in the chest.

"2 minutes, that's all I ask," I tried again, "I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinintly better, I might even get a date!" I did really want at least a decent girlfriend.

"Ye can't swing a hammer, you can't lift an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" He counted on his fingers then held a bola up in one fist. A Viking grabbed it and threw it at a Groncle.

"But this will throw it for me." I said patting a machine I had been working on. The machine accidentaly shot a bola out and hit a Viking in the face. I winced as the heavy rocks made contact with the Viking's face.

"Now, ye see? That right there is what I'm talking about!" Gobber said in annoyance.

"It was a mild calibration issue-" I began.

"Stop!" Gobber ordered, "Look ye really need to stop all of...THIS." He said gesturing to me.

"You just gestured to all of me!" I said in annoyance and confusion.

"That's it! Stop being all of you." He replied. I stared at him slightly dumbstruck for a few seconds, then, my impulsiveness getting the better of me I immediately said as sarcastically as I could,

"Oooohhh..."

"Oooohhh yes." Gobber mimicked.

"You…You sir are playing a dangerous game." I said getting into his face, "Keeping this much…raw Viking-ness contained. THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" I stabbed the air with a

finger to make my point.

My words had absolutely no effect whatsoever.

"I'll take my chances…" Gobber said taking a banged up sword from a Viking at the drop off window, "Sword! Sharpen, now!" he dropped the dulled and banged up weapon into my arms.

I sighed and carried it to the grider wheel.

'One day,' I thought, 'I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon will change everything.'

The Deadly Nadder will get me at least noticed. A Groncle, those guys are really tough to take down, that'll get me a girlfriend for sure. Hiddious ZippleBack, exotic, two heads, twice the status. Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best go after those. They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize, the dragon no one has ever seen.

Suddenly I heard a shreik as someone yelled;

"Night Fury!"

A blue fireball hit a watch tower and it was destroyed. Night Fury. This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has killed a Night Fury. That's why I would be the first.

A white ball of flame then hit a different tower. I was confused by that but unfortunate for us it meant that there were two out there.

"Man the forge, Hiccup!" Gobber told me as he replaced his tweezers with a small axe, "They need me out there!" He then turned around.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Then with a Hooligan warcry ran out. I waited till he was gone then grabbed my invention and ran outside. I found a clear area for concentration then scanned the sky.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." I muttered. I then heard the familiar shreik and a blast. I then shot the bolas out. The weapon went hurtling up and saw that in my rush, I had accidentally put in two bolas. They both went hurtling up. I then saw a dark shape that looked like a dragon falling with a shriek that was not from the dive bomb attack they used.

The Night Fury went down and I slowly stood. I couldn't believe I had hit it!

"I hit it...Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" I turned around. That was a big mistake. As I tried to see if anyone had seen me hit the Night Fury, a Monsterous Nightmare had snuck up behind me. I turned around and saw it as it smashed my invention.

"Exept for you..." I said dully. I then began to run for my life screaming for help. I weaved my way through the fighting with the Nightmare hot on my heels. No one even noticed-naturally; which just proves my theory that everyone in Berk secretly hopes I end up as a Dragon's lunch. I felt hot air, and the sharp intake of breath and I knew if I didn't dive for cover, I would be a burnt cinder! I just barely managed to get behind one of the torch pillars as the Dragon's hot breath blasted the wood and parted around me! I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my head with my arms to shield my face from the smoke.

Suddenly, the flames stopped. I stood there gasping, heart hammering and trembling slightly from my near death experience. I lowered my arms and peered around the torch pillar and saw the Nightmare's tail. Then it's head must be…I felt hot air on the back of my neck. Then a large hairy form rushed past me knocking hard into the Dragon! Dad had arrived just barely in time. The Nightmare tried to breathe fire again, but all I heard was a gagging burp. The Nightmare had reached its shot limit.

"Yeh all out." Dad said to the Nightmare. He let out a fierce war cry and there was a sickening crack as he hit the Nightmare over the skull with something very hard and heavy. It would defiantly end up in the Kill Ring for practice fights.

The wood pillar creaked and smoldered ominously. I turned and stepped back and it wobbled and fell over to my left revealing my Dad looking very disappointed. I turned back around, the torch set on top of the pillar crashed onto one of the many wooden walkways. The Viking standing there only jumped out of the way just barely in time. The torch burned its way through the walkway and fell through and proceeded to crash its way through the village. I winced each time I heard a crash. This was going to be a very bad day…Again…and just to make that point, the Dragons flew off with half our livestock.

"Hi...Dad" I said shyly. He didn't respond.

"Ok, I skrewed up, again, but I hit a Night Fury." I said quietly. Stoik grabbed me by the back of my vest. Again.

"It's not the last few times, Dad! I really did hit it!" I tried to explain. "You were all fighting and I had a clear shot. It went just behind Ravens Point, let's get a search party and go after it-"

"STOP!" Dad shouted releasing me. I flinched, he continued in a calmer tone, "Just…stop…Every time ye set foot outside, disaster falls. Can ye not see I have bigger problems to worry about? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

"Well, between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?" I blurted out. Me and my big mouth.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" Dad shouted exasperated, "Why can't ye follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I can't…I can't stop myself!" I stammered trying not to go to pieces, "I…I see a Dragon and I just have to…kill it...Y'know? It's who I am Dad." I said this as I twisted the head off an imaginary Dragon. Dad sighed, disappointed, as usual…

"Ye many things Hiccup. But a Dragon Slayer isn't one of them." He gently pushed me towards our house, "Now, get back to the house. Gobber, make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Gobber tapped me on the back of my head in what he intended to be in a friendly way, but it felt more like a head slap to me. I started on my way back to my house when Snoutlout spoke up.

"Wow. I have never seen anybody screw up that badly. That really helped." He sneered. I didn't make eye contact, I was too embarrassed to.

"Thank you, thank you." I said trying to keep a stiff upper lip, "I was trying…" Why was it every time I tried to help, I made things even worse? I stewed in my thoughts as I trudged along the walkway to my house with Gobber following me. Finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I really did hit a Night Fury." I said all my energy had abandoned me.

"Sure ye did, Hiccup." Gobber replied.

"HE NEVER LISTENS!" I complained.

"It runs in the family." Gobber said. It was true enough.

"And when he does it's…always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped out on the meat in his sandwich." I walked up the front steps to the front door. I turned around, planted my fists on my hips, puffed out my chest and doing my best to copy a thick Scottish accent mimicking my Dad, "Excuse me barmaid! I believe ye brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms; extra guts and glory on the side! This here…This is a talkin' fish bone!" I really got into my ranting, acting as if I had freakishly huge biceps and as if I was shouting at the whole world in general. I sighed, dropped my arms to my sides in utter defeat.

Gobber gave me the "Don't-be-ridiculous" look, "Now, ye thinkin' this all wrong lad," he said, "It's not wha' you look like he can't stand. It's whas' inside he can't stand." Great work Gobber, what a way to pour salt on the wound.

"Thank you for summing that up…" I said tonelessly turning to open the door.

"Look.." Gobber said, "Jus…Jus stop tryin' to be somethin' ye not lad."

I looked at him over my shoulder, "I just…" I said sadly, "I just wanna be one of you guys…" I opened the door and shut it behind me. I picked up my notebook and pencil from a nearby table and making sure my dagger was securely in place at my belt, walked across the room to the back door and slipped out into the forest to look for the Night Fury.

...

(Shelen POV)

This is Berk, more specificaly this is the forest of Berk. It has dangerous creatures of all sorts; Wolves, Mountain Lions, bears, ect. It is also a great place for a runaway that has decided to learn more about nature and the creatures that live here. My favorite subject.

"Dragons." I muttered under my breath as I listened to the fight in the village close by to my home. I sighed and went back to carving a stick into a sharp spear. I didn't see why the other Vikings even fought dragons. They were nothing but trouble to some, but I thought they were magnificent. Even the Monsterous Nightmares were.

I sighed again and resited what I knew about each dragon out loud.

"Let's see...First off there are the Deadly Nadders. Giant bird like dragons with strong jaws and a tail that shoots painfully fast darts.

"Next is a Gronkle. Some say they look like giant toads with bee wings. Others say they look like ugly fat crocodiles. Either way those guys have tough bodies and jaws for crushing. Then the Hiddious Zippleback. Two headed dragon with small wings and two tails. One head of the Zippleback breathes the gas that ignites the flame. The second head lights it.

"The last of the common breeds...The Monsterous Nightmare. The Nightmare only has back legs and two large wings. It has an amusing habit of lighting itself on fire. Mainly they are seen in reds and faded orange colors."

But my favorite dragon by far, the one no one has ever seen.

I looked up and heard a shreik. "The Night Fury." I whispered just in time to see a blue burst of light appear. I smirked to myself and then tried to see at least the shape of Night Fury.

I then saw a white light. This was odd since I at least knew that Night Fury fire was blue. But apparently there were two Night Furies.

I gazed in awe as I watched for what would happen. Suddenly I heard two angry shrieks instead of one. I squinted in the dark and saw two Night Furies falling. Well I only saw the shapes. I gasped and ran out of the cove I had taken resedence in.

Who could have hit a Night Fury? Let alone two? I just hoped that they were far away from the dragons.

...

(Nightdevil POV)

This is the Isle of Draco. It is covered in thick fog which hides jagged rocks that could smash a ship. Past the fog is the island. The rocks and sand on this island are also jagged and some parts smooth. The only thing on the island besides the residents is a large unactive, but still lava flowing, volcano. That is where the smoke comes from. All around the volcano are small holes that lead to the inside.

Inside are millions of.

"Dragons." I sighed as I slumped down on the ledge to my nest. I looked out and watched the different dragons flying in and out with food or without. That was for us. IT wasn't hungry yet. I growled at the thought of IT.

"Come on Nightdevil." My partner, Windstrike, sighed. I looked next to me and saw her sitting there. Windstrike was the darkest scaled Night Fury I had ever met. But in the moonlight she shone silver. While I would shine a dark blue. But she also looked very dark red in the light of the Nest's red fog which pulsed evily.

"What could you possibly be bord of?" Windstrike continued as she gazed around at our fellows.

"Don't tell me you're looking forward to raiding the village? After all this is the best time of day. When we can just relax."

"Yes, I know, Wind." I replied, looking back at her. "I'm just wondering how much longer we have to serve IT." I ground out the last word. Windstrike looked at me saddly then rubbed heads with me to show affection as a friend. She was after all the only friend I had.

"Don't give up hope." She said, "Soon we WILL be free."

"And you will be our new leader." I added. Windstrike was made to be our alpha. She was the greatest in my pack. I and everyone else knew that.

"It is not my desision." She told me sternly. Then I felt her push me off the edge of the cliff. I fell a few feet then flew back up.

"Do you want to kill me?" I asked her in false anger. She only laughed. But our fun was interupted by a loud rumble. An unholy evil sound. We all looked down at the mist. IT was hungry.

I and my partner were first to get out. We were leaders of the group. We were followed by the others; Spike Blasts, Twisted Necks, Flame Wyrms, and Rock Eaters. I looked up at the moon. Good it was black. That meant I and Windstriker would be practicaly invisible.

We entered to village and let the workers do the...well...work. They took some livestock and a Flame Wyrm blasted at a house. I looked at Windstrike. She looked murderous. I then looked back to the village. The fight was on. After a few minutes, as it felt like, I and Windstriker saw that the dragons were losing. The Vikings were getting better. Windstrike then looked at me and I nodded. I dove.

As I dove I charged up a blast and heard my own Death Storm shriek. I released my flame and shot the watch tower, hoping I hadn't hit any humans. I then shot back up into the sky before anyone could notice. Windstrike gave me a "Nice Shot" look then she dove. I heard the shriek she made with her wings instead of her voice which gave her, her name. She then released her blast.

Windstrike was unique even in her fire. Her blast of flame was pure white. While other Night Furies shot blue. She also had wings that could slice through the air. That was her signiture shreik.

She rose up again and we hung back for a while. I scanned the ground then saw a pair of bolas, as I had learned them to be called, came hurtling towards Windstrike. She was totaly oblivious.

I acted quickly. I dove at her as she was swooping back up and the bolas hit me. I felt myself falling. And then Windstrike. We were shot. We were down.

**Chapter 1. Chapter two is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

How to Train Humans

Ch. 2: Downed Dragons

(Windstrike POV)

How? I and my partner were so unbeatable! We had not been caught for years! Why then?

"Windstrike!" My partner screeched at me as we fell from our domain. I only let out a scream of fury and then pain as we hit a tree and continued to slide roughly against the ground. I felt only pain as I scraped against boulders and low branches. My partner not much better.

We finally stopped after rolling over a large boulder. I flopped onto my stomach roughly and my partner lay next to me on his left side. I looked up and saw that he was tangled up in some ropes. Ropes! I the examined myself. I too was caught. I snarled in discust and began trying to wriggle out of my bonds. If I could get free I could free my partner. I was not going to leave him to die.

Suddenly I caught the scent of a human. I turned my head to the sourse I then scented another comining from the opposite direction. I growled and nudged my partner. He grumbled and flinched.

"Get up you lazy salamander!" I growled at him.

"I don't want to!" He protested.

"Humans are coming!" I snapped angrily as the younger Night Fury shifted in his rest. I sighed and started to squirm around again. That was when my partner froze. I looked up again and saw a glimps of a human's head. I flopped back down and lay there, acting dead.

The footsteps were getting closer. I braced myself for the worse. I then heard an audible gasp.

"Night Fury..." The human whispered. I lay there still as the human came closer. I then flinched when I felt the human touch me with her foot. It wasn't hard but she did touch me. I knew my cover had been blown.

"Stay calm Nightdevil," I said to the other Night Fury. "Don't move a muscle." I didn't hear a reply but I knew he understood. I then opened my right eye to see the human looking at me in amazement. But not fear.

She was thin with long blonde hair and bangs that hid her right eye from view. Her eyes were saphire and her atire was plain. She held a dagger of pure diamond in her right hand. It wasn't in the position of one that would attack but it wasn't held loosly either. I stared at the weapon with fear. Diamond was the worse weapon to use against a Night Fury. It was deadly to us.

"Who could have done this?" She said more to herself than to me. I didn't even blink.

"Why would anyone want to harm such beautiful dragons?"

Beautiful? I didn't know what she was playing at or if she had drunk sea water, but I didn't like it. She suddenly bent down and held the dagger up. I eyed the thing with fear. She then placed it on the ropes binding me and I closed my eye again, waiting for the end. I then heard snapping. I opened both eyes and watched as the human cut away the ropes. She then backed away from me and I lept up. I glared at the human with anger as she walked over to Nightdevil. I kept my cool and watched as she got ready to cut away the bonds of my partner. I suddenly caught the scent of the human. It was getting closer. I lost all other thought and lept up. I began to fly away quickly when suddenly I fell.

...

(Hiccup POV)

I quietly made my way through the outskirts of Berk and into the forests towards Raven's Point. Everyone else in the village would be doing repair jobs to clean up after the raid and my mess. So I was confident that nobody would take any notice of my absence.

Everyone was most likely in the meade hall right now. That was where the villagers gathered whenever Dad made his plans for finding the Dragon's Nest; though every ship that went looking for it never came back. They all got lost in the fog known as Helhiem's Gate.

I opened my notebook to the map of Berk I drew last year, despite my impulsiveness and short attention span-I just tend to pay attention to everything all at once making it hard to listen to what people tell me-I'm actually quite observant and aware of my surroundings. I always keep my notebook on hand in case I find something interesting so I can take note of it or make a sketch. It's my only keepsake of my Mom, Valhallarama. I don't have many memories of Mom, and the ones I do have are fuzzy. She passed away when I was very young. My strongest memory of her is my third birthday when she gave me my notebook saying it might come to be useful one day.

"Alright…"I muttered circling the point from where I shot down the Night Fury, "If the Night Fury fell from there…it should have landed about here?" I drew a line from the origin point to the Raven Point area. It was time to start searching.

Several hours later, my map was full of cross outs and I was starting to go to any random spot, squeeze my eyes shut and pray that I got lucky and found the Night Fury. But, I had no luck.

Typical, just typical. It looks as if the gods finally cut me a little slack by giving me a chance to prove myself, then yank it back just when I can grasp it.

Come on…Now… I thought. I opened my eyes. No Night Fury. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down and crossed out another spot on my map, then my frustration getting to me, started scribbling out the whole map.

"Oh the gods hate me…" I groaned. Everyone else did, so why not them too? I shoved my pencil back into my pocket book and tucked it into my vest, "Some people lose their knife or their mug, or even their left sock. But NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not me! I manage to lose an entire Dragon!" I slapped a branch out of my way-which immediately snapped back to slap me right in the face.

THWAK!

"OW!" That was it. I was about the tear the branch off, when I noticed that the tree it was attached to was split lengthwise right down the middle. One half of the tree had been flattened against the hill and after, there was a huge trench as if something had plowed its way through the ground.

What came through here? I ran down the hill following the trail towards several large boulders and ducked down as fast as I could! Only a few feet away from me, was the Night Fury.

It looked nothing like I imagined. Except the color of its scales, jet black. But, I always imagined that the Night Fury would be this great beast with spikes all over its body, near impenetrable armored scales, and a wing span of over fifty feet!

In reality, the Night Fury wasn't that big. I'd put it at about fifteen feet long. It had slightly stubby legs, almost like those of a dog. The head was slightly triangular with floppy ears, two stubby horn-like projections from the back of the skull along with a net like flap from the cheeks, and the wings, when fully spread out must have had a wing span of close to twenty feet. I also noticed a second set of wings attached to its hind legs. And unlike most Dragons, the Night Fury had a short neck and no nose horn.

To sum it up, this Dragon was built for speed.

I quickly drew my dagger from my belt and taking a few deep breaths to gather up my courage, sprinted down the slope leaned back against the boulders. Then taking another breath and holding my dagger at the ready I stepped out from behind the boulder. It was rightly called "Night Fury" among other more important things; I couldn't help but wonder if the night sky itself had come to life in the shape of a Dragon. I inched closer holding my dagger up in both hands.

"I…I…I did it…" I gasped amazed at my own success, "Thi-This fixes everything! Oh YES!" If I brought home proof that I had indeed felled a Night Fury, everyone would finally stop giving me a hard time and start singing my praises of how I felled the most feared of Dragons using my ingenuity.

"I have brought down this mighty creature!" I shouted proudly planting a triumphant foot on the Night Fury's side, then without warning it shifted under my foot causing me to lose my balance, "WHOA!" I stumbled backwards nearly falling over. I somehow managed to regain my footing and glanced back at the Dragon.

One, bright yellow green tinted cat-like eye was staring right at me. I gulped, still pointing my dagger at its belly, right about where its heart should be. I took a deep breath and gathered up my courage.

"I'm going to kill you Dragon." I said in a low voice, "I'll cut out your heart and take it back to my father…" I turned back to glare back at the Dragon to show I meant it. And yet…something in the back of my head was telling me not to strike.

"I…Am…A…Viking." I said, my words shook slightly.

No… I can't back down now! Not when I'm so close! I took another deep breath, raised my dagger high above my head squeezed my eyes shut and readied myself to strike. I took another deep breath, and another, and another…I opened one eye and saw that the Dragon's eyes had gone slit in absolute terror. My arms froze in place.

No! Not now! Please Odin not now! I prayed frantically and squeezed my eyes shut again and once again readied to strike! I had to, I had to cut the Dragon's heart out and finally prove myself as a man to Berk!

This is slaughter. A voice in the back of my head said, The Night Fury can't even move while it's all tied up. Killing it while it can fight back is one thing, but while it's defenseless…And I then realised how majestic the dragon was.

"I'm…a…Viking…" I groaned my arms going slack the dagger's flat coming to rest on the top of my head. No…This…wasn't what I was meant to do. The more I thought I found I really didn't want to kill the Night Fury. Dad was right, I was no Dragon Slayer. I was doomed to be a weakling for the rest of my life.

I lowered my arms to look at my dagger, then at the Night fury tied up with the bola I shot at it. I sighed heavily knowing what I had to do.

"I did this…" I said and got down on one knee, and started cutting at the ropes that held the Night Fury constrained.

"One more…" I gasped somehow knowing the dragon could understand my words (and I wouldn't have been at all surprised if it had some idea of what I was thinking too), "And you're free!" With those words, I cut through the last rope. I was about to tell the Night Fury to fly away, go home, get far away and stay where ever it and the other dragons lived, when suddenly, the Night Fury sprang up onto its feet and pounced!

"AGH!" I yelped and tried to get away, but the Night Fury was faster! It pinned me against the boulders, one powerful paw around my throat making it difficult to breathe! My dagger had been knocked out of my hand and skittered away out of my reach. I gasped and tried to pull the paw off me, only a little more pressure, and my throat would've been crushed!

I stared into the Dragons green tinted yellow eyes terrified! Either I was about to be burned to a crisp or have my head bitten off! The tables had been turned. Now I was defenseless and in the Dragon's exact position only moments earlier.

The Night Fury glared at me, then…miraculously, impossibly, it let me go! I coughed clutching at my throat trying to get some air into my lungs and felt the large bruise left behind. I looked back up. The Night Fury rose onto its hind legs roared at me showing its fangs, then turned and flew away crashing into the trees. I stood up shakily using the boulder behind me for support. I stepped forward to watch the Night Fury vanish into the forest.

I shakily got up but only took a few steps before I fainted.

...

(Shelen POV)

After freeing the first Night Fury I made my way over to the second. I was about to cut the first ropes when the first Night Fury, the one that was pitch black, lept up and flew off in a panic. I then heard a voice. I looked up and heard the words.

"...Some people lose their knife, or a mug, or even their left sock. But noooo, not me! I had to lose an entire dragon!"

I then heard a thwacking sound. And a cry of pain. I quickly found a tree to hide behind and hoped the other bola was hidden behind the still captured Night Fury. I peeked behind my tree and saw...Hiccup? The chief's son? What was he doing out here?

Hiccup was staring at the Night Fury I had failed to save. He then began to rejoice. I glared at him from behind my tree. How dare he be happy about this! But then I remembered he was still a

"proper" Viking.

He placed a foot on the Night Fury's front paw. The dragon flicked him off with a twitch of it's paw. I held my breath knowing the Night Fury's chance of survival was going down. Hiccup raised his knife.

'No!' I thougt, 'Please, Hiccup, don't!' I wanted to run out and take the knife from him. But something was telling me that it was fate that the two encounter. I could only watch. When I thought Hiccup was close to killing the dragon, I looked away.

I suddenly heard a sigh. I looked back and saw Hiccup backing away. He then began to cut the ropes himself. I held my breath again and as soon as the ropes were all loosened. The dragon pounced. It glared at Hiccup as he gasped for breaths. The dragon then raised it's head and I thought that it would bite Hiccup's head off, but instead, the dragon screeched in Hiccup's face and flew off after the other. I waited till the dragon was out of sight to walk out from behind my tree. I watched as Hiccup was walking back to the village. He then collapsed. I walked over, slightly confused, then I rolled him over with my foot. He had fainted. I sighed and picked him up. It wouldn't do any good to leave him in the woods. So I took him back to the village. Could Hiccup be a supporter of dragons now? I wondered. I would have to find out.

**Chapter Two. Did you like the left sock joke? I had been dying to add that XD**


	3. Chapter 3

How to Train Humans (3)

Ch. 3: Talk and Shelters

(Shelen POV)

I made my way back to the village with Hiccup and dropped him off in front of his house. I then decided to go back to my own house and see my dad again. It had been a while since seeing him. I sighed and went up to my front door. I then opened it and peeked inside.

My dad was sitting by the fire, stoaking it. I snuck passed him and then made it to the stairs. I was only two steps when-

"Shelen."

I froze and turned to face my father.

"Um, hi...Dad." I said nervously. The big Viking of a man almost like Stoik the Vast, stood from his position by the fire.

"I need to speak with you, Shelen." My dad said as he walked over to me.

"Wh-What is it?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"I think it's time you start to fight dragons." He announced. My blood went cold. My worse fears had been realized!

"Oh, well, um...I have something to say too." I said. He motioned for me to continue.

"I don't really want to fight dragons."

I waited for the explosion or the laughter. It never came. He only stared at me strange then he broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"It's just...I'm the camping, research, observer girl." I listed. But my dad is like all others. He expects his only child to be like the parents themselves. He then began to laugh abit. I didn't understand at first but then I knew. He didn't care what I thought he would decide.

"You'll need this." He said lifting a heavy sword that was as long as I was tall. My knees nearly buckled under the weight.

"Are you not listening to me? I can't kill dragons!" My words had no effect what-so-ever.

"You will kill dragons. Trust me." Dad replied. I didn't even try after that. We made a deal, then he left for the voyage to Hel Heims Gate, the dragon nest. I hoped he would come back with ameisha.

...

(Hiccup POV)

I woke up in front of my house and figured someone had found me unconcious. I sighed and walked inside as quietly as I could. Dad was kneeling in front of the hearth stoking the coals. He hadn't noticed me. At least not yet.

I crept past him and was halfway up the stairs when…

"Hiccup." Dad said calmly. I stopped in my tracks and stepped down a few steps.

"Ah…Dad…" I gulped, "I…I have to talk to you…" Dad stood up and walked over to the stairs to join me.

"I need to talk with ye too son." He said.

I took a deep breath and said, "I decided that I don't want to fight Dragons." But whatever he said, he said it at the exact same time I spoke and didn't understand a word of what he said.

"What?" we both said in unison looking at each other confused.

"Ye go first." Dad said patiently.

"No, no you go first." I insisted sitting down on the stairs.

"Alright, ye got yer wish: Dragon Training." Dad said, "Ye start in the mornin'."

"Oh man…" I muttered to myself trying not to panic, "I should've gone first…" then I spoke up.

Um, I was thinking and we have a bit of a surplus of Dragon fighting Vikings? I mean…Do we have enough bread making Vikings? Or small home repair Vikings?" I was actually quite good at cooking and repairs. Dad never cooked because he's completely useless at that sort of thing and he likes my cooking too much. And I have fixed my fair share of leaks in the roof. I should've just kept my mouth shut for all the good it did me…

"Ye'll need this." Dad said-not even listening to me as usual…And dropped a big and really heavy axe into my arms. I grunted and fell back under its weight.

"I really don't want to kill Dragons." I said. Dad was about to say something then stopped. Maybe he was finally listening to me.

I should've known better…He burst out laughing as if I had just made a particularly good joke.

"O' course ye do!" he said still chuckling and walked back over to the hearth beginning to stoke it again.

"Dad." I said standing up somehow holding onto the axe, "Rephrase: I can't kill Dragons!" I had already found that out first hand anyway.

"But ye will kill Dragons." Dad insisted, "Ye'll learn all the basics."

"No Dad." I insisted, "I'm really, extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup." Dad said seriously completely ignoring me.

"Can you not hear me!" I bleated. Things were going exactly as I feared!

"This is serious son." Dad said turning to face me, "When ye carry this axe, ye not only carryin' yer own strength, but all of us as well. That means, ye walk like us, talk like us, and think like us." He made his point by tapping the side of his head.

"No more of this." He added gesturing to all of me.

"You just gestured to all of me…" I said feeling extremely annoyed. What was it about me that everyone hated?

"Deal?" Dad asked. I sighed exasperated,

"This conversation is feeling very one sided." I commented.

"Deal!" Dad asked a little louder this time.

"Deal…" I groaned in utter defeat.

"Good lad." Dad said he picked up a large basket and put on his long horned helmet and headed for the front door, "Train hard. I'll be back…probably." He was off to go find the Dragon's Nest again…

"And…I'll be right here." I said, "Maybe." Dad left the house. I stood where I was for a few minutes. I had just been enrolled into Dragon Training and in the morning, I would either get blasted to bits or eaten and I didn't know which I liked better.

...

(Windstrike POV)

I regained conciousness soon after my fall. I shook myself and looked around me. A valley. I, a great Night Fury, had fallen into a big hole. I grumbled and stretched my wings. I then pulled them back and lept into the air. I was airborne for three minutes then I fell. Again.

I shook myself again and made sure that nothing was broken. I then glanced behind me and checked for any injuries or shards of diamond. Nothing I looked forward again then back at my body. This time I saw that something was wrong with my tail. I moved it in front of me and eyed it carefully. It only took a moment to realize that my right tailfin was missing. I gaped in horror at it then growled and tried again to fly. I would not be grounded!

I tried again and again. To no avail. I tried until the rain began to pour. Sighing in postponed defeat, I searched the hole for shelter. I found a nice cave a few feet from the ground. I shrugged and lumbered over to the cave. I then started to climb. It is not well known, but dragons are great climbers. We usually don't have to climb though since we fly or swim.

It took me a few tries to get up into the cave, but I managed. I sighed again and slumped down onto the stone floor. It was too tough to light a fire on. I made a mental note to gather some of the grass down bellow and make a burnable bed. I suddenly heard a rumble and felt my stomach vibrate.

'Great,' I thought in annoyance, 'Now I'm hungry!' On that happy thought I tried to drift off to sleep. It was going to be a long, dreamless night.

...

(Nightdevil POV)

I groaned as I awoke from my slumber. It had started to rain. I growled and tried to find a place to rest. I found a nice big tree cave low to the ground. I ran over to it and shook off the rain. It would be too wet to try and fly out of the cove I had landed in at that moment.

I breathed a nice flame and lay on my bed of burnt grass. Just like Windstrike had taught me.

'Windstrike...' I felt empty whenever I thought about my former partner. She had been a great friend but I still hoped she was safe. I knew that after the male human had freed me I had seen that Windstrike had escaped. It eased my worries a little.

I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep after that, wondering if IT knew Windstrike and I were missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long but here's chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD is not mine**

Ch. 4: Near-Death Experiences  
(Shelen POV)

Dragon Training. I couldn't believe I was in Dragon Training! The others were really exited, but me, I wanted to just drop dead. All the times I had learned about dragons in secret. All that work to show I was different. For nothing!

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut Thorston said. I kept from rolling my eyes at that and concentrated on holding my sword up.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut, Tuffnut's twin, said.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said casualy. I actualy did roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?"

I looked up. It couldn't be? Was it. I looked closer at the person in front of me. It was Hiccup.

"Pain, love it." He said sarcastically. I snorted at his comment. Everyone turned and looked at me after complaining about Hiccup.

"Well, look who finally returned to the village," Snotlout commented, "We were hoping you had gotten eaten."

I ignored him and took my place in line with the others. As Gobber explained about the dragons, I saw Hiccup glance at me once or twice. When we made eye contact he would look back ahead. I suddenly came to reality when Gobber let out the Groncle. Lovely.

We all ran for our lives till Astrid sudgested a sheild. I grabbed one and saw that Hiccup was having trouble. I was about to help but Gobber was already there. My only thought then: Stay alive.

We were at it for a while then the Groncle went after Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" Gobber and I both shouted. The chief's son only coward as the Groncle got ready to blast him. Gobber luckily grabbed the Groncle with his hook arm and threw it back in it's cage. He then told us that the dragon will always go for the kill. I wasn't sure about that though. It wasn't like that with the Night Fury. It had stayed put until Hiccup had appeared.

I made my way back into the woods early that day and found a small entrance to a cove. I looked around the cove but didn't see anything but a beautiful landscape. I had come back to my cove. I sighed and was about to enter, when I saw a blur swoosh passed me. I gasped and jumped as the Night Fury slammed into a rock wall. It growled and landed. I watched as the Night Fury tried to fly again. It fell. I then pulled a notebook out of my belt and began to sketch the dragons basic shape. When I finished I looked at the dragon again. It had only one tailfin. I erased the right fin and there I realized something.

The dragon suddenly looked up and stared at me. I held my breath as it stared. It then turned away and I slowly left the cove. Something was wrong with that dragon. I had to do something. But first I would have to earn it's trust.

(Hiccup POV)

"A dragon will always go for the kill." Gobber had said. But why hadn't the Night Fury. I sighed and continued through the woods. I followed some signs of a Night Fury passing by and found a gap in some rocks. I walked through the gap and found it lead to a cove. A large paradise.  
I then looked down and saw small black scales. I picked one up and rubbed my thumb against the rough surface. Suddenly, a dark object flew right past me startling me so much I fell back on my butt. I quickly crawled over to edge and there it was. The Night Fury. The Dragon kept taking off and crashing into the cove walls no matter how hard it flapped its wings. I couldn't waste an opportunity like this. I leapt down to the ledge below me and pulled out my notebook and started making a sketch of the Night Fury. The Dragon made another attempt to escape but instead of just flying away like I expected, it seemed to be trying to just grab onto the ledge of the cove walls and climb out, but the stone was too smooth for its paws.

"I don't get it…"I muttered quietly, "Why don't you just fly away?" I finished drawing out the tail. Then, I saw, the left tailfin was missing. The Night Fury tried again to escape but the poor thing crashed headfirst into the canyon wall. I scrubbed out the right tail fin in my sketch.

I did this to you…I couldn't help but feel sorry for it. The Night Fury bounded over to the pond trying to get some fish, but it had no luck as far as I could tell. I set my pencil down-which immediately rolled away and fell down into the canyon landing with a soft thump. I froze as the Night Fury stiffened and turned and saw me. It…no…he made no attempt to attack. He just stared at me as if asking "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The strangest thing was I didn't feel any fear a little maybe, but mostly a strong curiosity, fascination even. I wanted to know more about this Dragon. From all the tales I've heard about Night Furies, I didn't see or feel any of that. Slowly, not making any sudden moves, I stood up. The Night Fury blinked and stayed put. I turned around, and looking over my shoulder walked away from the canyon's edge. This had been the second time I encountered the Night Fury and this time he didn't even try to attack just stared at me curiously.

When I was back at the site of our first encounter I stopped. Was it just coincidence we met or something else? I looked at the sketch of the Night Fury I made again. The left tailfin must have been ripped off when I took him down with my bola invention. I felt a twinge of guilt. Sure, I had been brought up being told that killing a dragon was the greatest thing ever-and never was able to understand how anyone could find killing so enjoyable. But now…I wasn't so sure about anything…

Thunder rumbled overhead. There was a storm coming. I tucked my notebook into my vest and started sprinting back to Berk. A few minutes later, it started to rain heavily and I was soaked within seconds. And the whole time, I kept wondering about the Night Fury.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Friends or Prey?**

**(Windstrike POV)**

What was that? That human had returned? Why? More importantly why didn't I attack her? She was so vulnerable. I could have ended her life then and there. I sighed and continued to pace around my prison. What was she doing here? That question was hard to understand. I shook it off for the time.

Suddenly I heard a plop. I whipped my head around and saw a fish lying in the entrance to the cove. I tilted my head in curiousity then my eyes narrowed as the diamond weilder entered. She picked up the fish and looked around. I eyed her suspisiously then to make myself known, thumped my tail once.

She jumped and looked at me. I looked at her. She then held out the fish for me to take. I was sure that was what she wanted. So I sidled over and reached for the fish with my gums the only things able to be seen in my mouth. Other than my tongue. But I stopped. What if she still had her diamond talon.

I jerked back and snarled at the blonde human. She froze then moved her hand to her pocket. I glared at the pocket and saw as she brought out a shining dagger. It was the diamond dagger. She held it in a nonthreatening fashion then tossed it away from her. My stare fell to her other pocket.

"Ok, I have an iron knife in this pocket but I won't get rid of it! I'm not going to aproach a Night Fury unarmed." She warned me.

'Fair enough I suppose.' I thought, then I nodded. She again held out the fish. I moved forward again and she must have seen my fangless mouth, but didn't say anything. I reared my head back and snapped it forward again, snatching the fish from her. It was a rainbow trout! My favorite!

I licked my lips and looked at her in a greatful way. I then lowered to my four legs again and moved closer to her. She didn't back away, but did fall on her tailless rear. I eyed her in curiousity and then I began to regurgitate half of the fish. It plopped into the human's lap and she looked at it in discussed. I ignored the face and sat on my own rear using my tail for balance.

The human looked at the fish in confusion and I motioned with my eyes for her to eat it. She glared at me after realizing my intentions, then took a bite. At first she grimased. Then her eyes widened and she swallowed after chewing.

"It tastes like a cooked fish!" She sounded suprised. I smiled toothlessly at her at the remark. I literally opened my mouth and showed her my gummy smile. She seemed to really like it. Because she reached up a hand and tried to touch my nose. I didn't like that at all!

I told her so by baring my now visible fangs and jerked away. I then glided over to the other side of the lake. Once there I remembered I had to gather some grass to use in my cave shelter. I began to scratch up the grass then I looked up. The human was staring at me while I worked. I glared at her then went back to pulling up grass.

When I had a nice pile I was about to take it to the cave when I caught sight of the human drawing in the dirt. I became curious and waddled over. I glanced over her shoulder and saw that she was drawing a dragon. Funny I thought Vikings hated dragons. Then again she didn't seem to be very Viking-like.

The human drew two large eyes then a head. She then drew a short neck and a body. The large wings then the finned tail. A Night Fury. She had drawn a Night Fury. The human then smudged away the right tailfin. She had drawn me! I looked at her in suprise then she smiled at me. I smiled back, then I saw her reach out again. I growled. She then turned her head and held her arm straight out. I hesitated then closed my eyes and placed my snout in her outstretched palm. It felt so warm.

I opened my eyes and saw her look at me in amazement. I then backed away and gave a huff. I then went back to my pile and watched as the human left the cove. I hoped I would see her tomorrow.

**(Nightdevil POV)**

How could this have happened? I screeched in my head. I had just encoutered the human again! Why? What was he doing there? Was he there to mock me for losing flight. Or to learn about my shape so that he could show the other Vikings.

I was thinking about those things when I heard a plop. I glanced up from the rock I was sunning on. There was a fish just lying on the ground near the far gap in the cove. I then saw the human male from the day before. He picked up the fish and looked around. I lowered myself on the rock and waited. He entered the cove and I glared at him in suspision. He was so close, I could just pounce and kill him this time, but my hunger for fish was greater. I bunched up my shoulders and spread my wings abit to make myself look bigger. Then the human jumped. I slid down my rock and sniffed the air.

The human held out the fish to me and I sidled over with my teeth retracted. I then smelled metal. I snarled and backed away. The wreched human had come to finish the job. I continued to snarl as he lifted his fur to reveal a knife. I growled louder as he reached for it. He then did something peculiar. The human dropped the knife then kicked it into the lake next to us.

As I heard the small splash, all hostility was dropped and I again moved towards the fish.

"Huh, Toothless. I could have sworn you had-" I didn't let him finish as I unsheathed my serated teeth. I snatched up the fish and gulped it down.

"-Teeth?" The human finished timidly. I then became more curious of him. He had given me a fish that he clearly needed. So I moved forward to examine him better. He backed away until he fell on his butt. I began to regurgitate the fish and deposited it onto his lap. The human looked at it with a mix of expressions I couldn't read. He then looked up at me as I sat on my own rump. Using my tail for balance.

I motioned with my eyes what he was supposed to do. He finally got the message and with a sigh took a large bite of the fish. He made a face to show that he liked it and held the fish up to me again. I made a gulping noise in my throat.

"Come on, swallow." I said. He looked at me with a strange look. Then with difficulty swallowed his fish.

"Good job." I said then licked my lips for enfecis. He then grinned at me. I decided to return the friendly gesture. Without my fangs. I continued to hold the pose until he reached his hand up to touch me! I snarled again then glided over to the other side of the lake. I landed then breathed a stream of fire on the ground. After that I lay down to sleep.

Suddenly I heard a chirping noise. I looked up and saw a small black and yellow bird. Mixed emotions brewed in my chest as I watched the bird fly away. When I looked back I saw the human. I gave him a bord look and moved my tail in front of my face. I again settled down to sleep but suddenly I felt a need to see the human one last time before I sleep. I lifted my tail to see the human was about to lay a hand apon my tail. I gave him a stern look as he jumped up and tried to look inocent. I rolledmy eyes and moved over to a sturdy dead tree.

I hung there like a large bat for hours I thought it was. When I awoke, I saw that the humanwas still there. He was sitting on a small boulder with a stick in his hand. I became curious and decided to see what he was drawing.

The human was drawing a face of some sort. I waited for a while as I watched the stick create the two eyes. He had drawn a Night Fury. He had drawn me! My face! I became exited and ran off to find something to draw with. I found a nice tree to use and began to draw, myself.

I had no idea what I had made, but the human was impressed. He stood up and stepped on a line. I didn't like that and to show to him my displeasure, I growled. He lifted his foot from the line and I stopped growling. Instead I began to make a sound I hadn't really thought I was capable of.

"Hrrrrrr," I rumbled calmly. It was like I was purring. I then growled again when the human again stepped on my line. He lifted his foot I purred. He then did it again! I was about to tackle him when he then placed his foot inside the lines. A space. I had no problem with that and continued to purr. He kept stepping in the spaces and I saw that it looked like he was dancing.

When he stopped, the human was right in front of me. He turned around and raised his hand again. I turned my head slightly and growled again. Then I was suprised as he turned his head and held his arm out all the way. I closed my eyes and placed my muzzle in his hand. He flinched abit then we made eye contact again. I then backed away and moved again to a place to sleep.

The last I saw of the human was him waving goodbye and leaving the cove. I had no idea that things after that would get complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Toothless? Windchaser?**

**(Shelen POV)**

I happily skipped down to the cove that morning with a basket of fish. I finally had a friend. A friend that was a dragon! I smiled at the thought and quickened my pace to the cove.

**(Hiccup POV)**

I was so exited to see Toothless, he would be thrilled to know he may have a chance to fly again! At that thought I patted the invention I was holding under my arm and quickened my pace to the cove.

**(Shelen POV)**

I entered the cove and set down the heavy basket I was carrying. I then lifted the lid and checked the contents. There were some cod, some trout, a halabat, and a yellow black striped eel. I wasn't sure if the Night Fury would like the eel but it wouldn't hurt to try.  
I didn't notice that there was something watching me until the last second.

**(Nightdevil POV)**

I watched the entrance to the cove anxiously for the male hatchling. I then suddenly heard footsteps. I looked up and saw...A stranger. My eyes narrowed to slits as I watched the human enter. What was she doing in the cove? Then I remembered that she wasn't a friend so it wouldn't hurt to elemimate the intruder.  
I bunched up my shoulders again and opened my wings to look menacing. I then measured the distance. It would be an easy kill. I took aim and jumped with a shreik-like roar! The human turned as I was almost apon her and then just before I could get my claws on her I felt claws on me and I was pushed back!

**(3rd peson POV)**

Shelen gasped as her Night Fury friend pounced and tackled the lighter one. They rolled around and rithed like snakes. Both roaring at eachother. Clawing eachother and biting. Shelen moved out of the way then saw...Hiccup? Yes, it was Hiccup. He too was carrying a basket but also a strange long object under one arm. He was gaping in horror at the Night Furies as they fought eachother.

"Hiccup?" Shelen said in surprise.

"Shelen?" Hiccup said in the same level of surprise.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

The Night Furies were having a heated conversation of their own.

"How dare you attack my human!" Windstrike roared, not recodnizing Nightdevil.

"Your human was in my terratory!" Nightdevil, also not recodnizing the other, roared back as they continued to fight.

"YOUR terratory?" I found this place first!" Windstrike shreiked at the younger. He growled a response, then both leapt up and ran to their human' sides. Though they had only known the creatures for a few days they had already grown rather attached.

"This is Windchaser," Shelen introduced her dragon friend. The golden eyed beast snarled at the other dragon in reasponse.

"Um, this is Toothless," Hiccup introduced his friend. The dragon glared at Windchaser.

"So that was the dragon you freed three days ago." Shelen said in surprise.

"How did you know?" He asked rather nervous.

"I was there when you did. I hid behind a tree and watched you free...Toothless." She explained as Toothless lifted his earflaps at the name. "I was the one to free Windchaser."

"What do you mean free?"

"You caught two dragons. Windchaser and Toothless."

"That's impossible!" Hiccup said in amazment. Then after a bit more talk, Toothless poked at Hiccup's basket.

"Oh, right! You hungry, Toothless?" Hiccup asked his dragon. The reptile bobbed his head eagerly.

"I brought you some nice big fish!" Hiccup said and dumped the basket. Windchaser turned to her own human in expectancy.

"Don't worry, I have some for you!" Shelen assured her dragon. She then lead Windchaser to the basket and dumped it. Just then she heard a shreik and looked up to see Toothless recoiling away from a striped eel. Hiccup then quickly tossed the animal and Toothless began to eat. Shelen then turned to her dragon and saw that she was sniffing the pile of fish causiously. She suddeny caught sight of her eel. Shelen waited and saw that Windchaser was sniffing it curiously then she scooped it up in her mouth and crunched down. After that she ate eel like a human slurping up spagette, and giving Toothless a sly smirk, she returned to the other fish.

As Windchaser ate, Shelen glanced back over at Hiccup and his friend. She then saw Toothless was spreading his wings in a slow fashion. He then crouched down and pushed up, thrusting his wings back and was airborne. Shelen watched in awe as the great dragon made his way for the cove wall. But he suddenly lost lift and began to fall. Shelen placed her hand to her mouth as she watched the dragon shreik and try to regain altitude. Suddenly he was up again. She watched as he went over the wall and then banked back toward the cove. That's when she saw Hiccup hanging for dear life by the dragon's tail. He looked overjoyed and shouted about how he had made something work. Toothless then made a sharp turn and Hiccup was thrown off of the dragon's tail. He fell into the water and Toothless followed suit soon after.

"Hiccup! Are you ok?" Shelen asked worriedly. She didn't know why though. Hiccup waded back to the edge of the pond and Shelen helped him up.

"I'm fine," He assured her then turned to Toothless who was staring at his own tail. "I just figured out how help Toothless fly again."

"Again?" Shelen asked, then she saw the Night Fury's tail. It had a brown folded up tailfin. One of Hiccup's inventions. She then turned to Windchaser. Hiccup saw the dragon's tail and noticed her missing fin. The dragon then noticed him looking and she moved the tail away.

"I did that to her, too, didn't I?" Hiccup asked saddly. Shelen nodded. He gave the Night Fury a sympothetic look and turned back to Shelen.

"Since I did this, I have to fix it." He said. Shelen nodded again and looked at Windchaser. She looked up and cocked her head to the right in curiousity.

"How?" Shelen asked.

"If you want to help, we can both find a way to keep them airborne together." He explained.

"That sounds great!" Shelen replied enthusiastically.

"But, how am I going to help Windchaser if the fake fin is on Toothless?" Shelen asked. "I mean, he probably wouldn't like for a different Night Fury to be using his tailfin." She said pointing at the fin. Hiccup also looked at his invention.

"Ok, I will show you howto make one fist. You can try what I do." He said. Shelen smiled and glanced at Windchaser.

"Ok, I'll try!" She finished in agreement. And so the two were ready to get started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally got chapter 7 up! Thank you everyone that reviewed, your comments urge me on! I am not done yet, not by a long shot! And already have all the chaps written I just need to post them ^^'… But I will try to be faster! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Um...No.  
**

**Ch. 7: Dreams of my Mate**

**(Shelen POV)**

We worked all the next night on the tailfin until we came to the problem of needing a different color on Wind's tailfin. Hiccup sudgested red of even pink-I punched him on the arm for that sudgestion, I hate pink-but we came to the conclusion of making it my favorite color. Black. It was a lighter shade of black than the rest of Windchaser's body, but that was so I could see the difference.

**(Windchaser POV)**

I gave a growl every time "Toothless" came too close to me. I gave a warning snap when he came near my cave.  
"Stupid hatchling...acts just like Nightdevil when we first met..." I grumbled. My heart stung when I thought about my partner. I just hoped he at least made it back to the nest. If not the nest, a different island.  
I yawned as I thought about the younger Night Fury. Soon I was asleep.

**(Dream; 3rd Person POV)**

A young black Night Fury rolled around playfully in a feild of long light green grass. She made happy chirps and yips. Suddenly a rustling came from behind. The Night Fury growled and charged up a blast of flame. Then she shot it.

There was an explosion and when the smoke died the black Night Fury saw a lighter black Night Fury cowering in fear. The dark Night Fury growled again then scoffed in annoyance. She then turned and began to slink away.

She suddenly whipped her head around and saw the smaller Night Fury was following her. She growled and snapped at him. His sent was that of a male. He jumped back and she kept walking. He continued to follow. She then got really annoyed. The black dragon shot another blast of flame. The male Night Fury jumped again. He then gaped at the flame.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Your fire was white, not blue!" He explained.

"Well, I was just born different." She replied, all hostility lost.

"Cool!" He said exitedly. She was suprised to find a Night Fury that was so playful. Ever since the Red Death had taken charge all us dragons were taught to only work. Never to play.

"Hey! Let's have a contest! See who's blast is better!" The male said.

"You're on!" She said grinning.

So they took to the air. The male went fist. He dove and made a loud warning shreik. Then released his blue breath fury on the land. A tree was blown to splintered.

"My turn." The female said. She flapped once then dove. A sonic shreik was heard as the NightFury dove. She then released her blast and an explosion was heard. When she rose back up she gave the male with a smug look. He gaped again.

"Your wings made the shreik not your voice!" He exclaimed.  
"

Yeah, it just came with the other things that inwas born with. That's why they call me Windstrike." Windstrike introduced herself. A dragon only introduces there name to one they trust. She knew she could trust the Night Fury. They landed and sat on their hind legs.

"Well, I'm Nightdevil," The male said. He then gave her a toothless grin.

"Your dame should have named you Toothless!" Windstrike said with a laugh. Nightdevil grinned wider.

"Well I may change it some day," He said. Then he walked up to Windstrike. She tensed abit but soon relaxed as he rubbed his head against her's.

"We can be best playmates!" He said. Windstrike was about to protest then thought it was the best option. After all, her dame had taught her to make allies to survive. And Nightdevil was after all the fist Night Fury she had seen in since her dame had been eaten. May she rest in peace and fly forever in the great creators skies.

"Yeah, playmates for life." Windstrike replied and rubbed her head against his.

…..

**Sorry the chapters are so short, I am trying to make them longer but it will take a while before I get to those. Chapter 8 is comin' next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Eels and Complements**

**A/N: Ok, I lied. Astrid is not specific in this chapter. Wait for a few more before we see her relationship with Shelen**

**(Disclaimer: ….No.)**

**(3rd Person)**

Shelen and Hiccup made their way back to the cove before dragon training. Hiccup entered first, Shelen second. When the two entered with the dragons meals both Night Furies came over to greet their friends. Windstrike noticed the strange parsel under Shelen's arm and stared at her curiously. Shelen decided the best aproach would be to show her friend what she had. So Shelen set down the fish basket as Hiccup went over to Toothless and fed him his meal. She then pulled back the cloth and picked up the false tailfin. Shelen then lifted it to Windchaser's eye level and fanned it out. Windchaser's eyes widened and she blinked in confusion. Shelen then slowly walked over to Windchaser's tail. She then tied it on.

"Ok now try flying with this on," She encouraged. Windchaser looked back at her tail and saw two tailfins. The one on the right was lighter than the left and had a brown leather belt attached to the actual tail. Windchaser then looked at Shelen with an "Are-You-Serious?" look.

"Just wait a second." She said exitedly and pulled on the edge of the fin. It fanned out well and Windstrike took her cue to take to the air. She flew high then like Toothless fell.

Shelen gasped and ran over to her friend. Windchaser tried to pull up and was able to glide quickly past. Shelen managed to jump on and fan out the tailfin again. Windchaser went up out of the cove and Shelen pulled the fake fin toward herself. Windchaser made a sharp bank and like Toothless glided over the lake. But when Windchaser made a sharp turn Shelen was slammed into a rock wall. Windchaser on the other hand fell near Hiccup and Toothless.

"Shelen!" Hiccup cried worriedly. He ran over to her and saw her stagger to her feet. Windstrike crept over causiously. She then nudged Shelen and licked her face.

"I'm sorry," Windchaser said saddly.

"Smooth, 'Windchaser'" Nightdevil growled humorously.

"Shut up 'Toothless'!" Windstrike snapped and turned back to Shelen. Thankfully the human was still alive and concious.

"I'm fine, guys." She said as Hiccup helped her up. Windchaser then pushed her head under Shelen's arm.

"Hey, at least it also works on Wind." Shelen said trying to lighten the mood. Hiccup gave an akward smile that he meant to be an agreeing smile. She then smiled back Which made him blush. Windchaser rolled her eyes then glanced at Toothless and stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same.

**(Hiccup POV)**

What just happened? When she smiled at me I felt weird. And I actually blushed! I only blushed when I looked at Astrid! Shelen was different. She and I hadn't even talked to eachother until meeting the Night Furies. We were barely even friends!

I glanced at her again during training after we left the cove. She made eye contact with me and I looked away. There had been rumors that we had a thing going. I didn't want it to get worse.

Suddenly the door to the Hideous Zippleback burst open and the scenery was coated in green smoke. I and Fishlegs were partners and our job was to find the head that ignites the gas. Fishlegs began to ramble on about dragon weakness's and strengths.

"Would you please stop that!" I hissed in annoyance. We were soon joined by Shelen who was partnerless. Suddenly, though, Tuffnut scrambled past us yelling out that he was hurt bad when he wasn't even scratched.

"Chances of survival are dwindeling..." Fishlegs said cheerfully but nervously. I gulped then felt something grab my shoulder. I almost screamed when I felt a hand slap to my mouth.

"Relax, it's me!" Shelen hissed. I nodded. She took her hand away from my mouth and I felt her hot breath near my right ear. I blushed deeply.

"Ok, listen, remember when Toothless freaked out about the eel?" I nodded, "Well what if other dagons are afraid?"

"But I don't have an eel!" I whispered back.

"Don't worry, just lift your right vest flap when the Zippleback get's too dangerous." She said and backed away. I sighed and looked around. Fishlegs had just splashed the wrong head. He ran screaming and I suddenly saw the left head. I gulped as I saw the sparks glowing in the dragon head's mouth. I threw the water out of the bucket and it spilled all over the floor. I saw Shelen slap her palm to her forehead and my ears turned red.

Suddenly I remembered what Shelen had said. The right flap of my vest. I lifted it and the Zippleback and I both saw an eel. When did that get there? The Zippleback hissed and shreiked and I understood what Shelen had been planning.

I ran up to the dragon and held my arms up.

"Back! Back you!" I said loudly. The Zippleback actually backed away into it's cage.

"Now think about what you've done!" I tossed the eel into the cage and the Zippleback shrunk away from the eel as I shut the doors. I then turned around and saw everyone staring at me. Shelen though was smiling.

"So, are we done? Cause I have to-Well, um, see you tomorrow!" I said and ran past. Shelen followed.

"Hiccup! You were amazing!" Shelen said.

"Well you gave me the idea, you should get all the credit." I protested.

"No, no, no! We can not do that! You did the stunt and you are the cheif's son. My dad is just a Genral. No one cares if I get good at dragon training, you deserve this!" Shelen argued.

"You really believe that?" I asked, suprised.

"Of course." She replied with a smile

**Chapter 8 guys. I will do chapter 9now and then chapter 10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Truces and Saddles **

**(Note: There was an error here so the summery is that now Windstrike/Windchaser also has a false tail fin that Hiccup helped Shelen make. So this is chapter 9 now.)**

**(Nightdevil POV)**

After the two humans left I lay down and was about to sleep. Suddenly I felt a nudge. I looked up and saw the Night Fury called Windchaser-why would anyone name a dragon that?

"What?" I asked in annoyance. I didn't have time for her violent nature.

She didn't reply. Instead she nudged me again. I growled and snapped at her. She payed no attention. She then pounced on me then got off. I jumped up and glared at her angrily.

"Look! I don't want any trouble! So get lost!" I snarled. She only tilted her head to one side and sat on her hind legs. I nearly shot a blast at her! She then spun around and waved her tail for me to follow her. I rolled my eyes but followed.

When she was on the other side of the lake I got impatient.

"What do you want?" I growled.  
"

Our humans have been working together for a while now." She began, "So, I was thinking we should try to get along."

"Get along? How so?" I asked.

"We can start by forming a truce." She replied. I frowned. A truce? I guessed I could handle that.

"Alright," I said. Then we stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"We will seal it with a dragon's swear." She concluded. The dragon's swear was like the secret friendship promises or a decleration of peace. With a dragon's swear, though, we both shoot a flame ball at eachother. They collide and explode, sealing the truce.

"Alright." I finally said and we moved to opposite sides of the the cove. We faced eachother and charged up a blast. I heard my famous shreik and I released the blast. Windchaser did the same at the same time, but I didn't hear a shreik. Both balls of flame collided and exploded. When the light died, Windchaser stared at me seriously.

"The truce has been sealed." She said.

"So, now we stop avoiding eachother and at least be friends?" I asked.

"Well, I guess." She said.

"Alright..."

**(Shelen POV)**

"You shouldn't let her treat you like that!" I told Hiccup after training with the Deadly Nadder. Astrid had spoken harshly to Hiccup when he caused her to nearly lose her life. She had treated him like he was in the way again. I did not like that and wanted to tell her to step off.

"Yeah, I know..." Hiccup said in his shy put down voice. "It's just...She's the coolest Viking in the village. I wanted to make a good impression on her..."

"Well, I don't really think she's worth it. She's so stuck up." 'What does he see in her?' I thought the last part. Though I wondered why I was so upset about that, anyway?

"Um, anyway...We should start working on the saddles." Hiccup said.

"Yeah," I agreed. We entered the forge and began to work on the saddles. Hiccup did the leather work, I did the handing him the tools and abit of help on the actual saddles. When we were done we returned to the cove. I just hoped the dragons would like them.

**(3rd Person POV)**

Windstrike and Nightdevil looked up and saw their humans enter the cove. Hiccup walked up to Nightdevil and held up a real version of the picture in Hiccup's notebook. It was what he called a "saddle". Nightdevil snorted and began to run. Hiccup chased him crying out to him to just try on the saddle.

Windstrike laughed at the way the other Night Fury was acting. That was until she saw the saddle in Shelen's arms. She then jumped up and also ran away.

"Come on, Wind!" Shelen called. "Just try it on! Please!"

Windchaser stuck her tongue out at Shelen and continued to run. Finally, though, she got tired of running and stopped.

"Just put it on already," She grumbled. But Shelen didn't move. Windchaser looked at her in suprise, then bowed her head in understanding. Shelen smiled and put the saddle on her dragon friend.

Hiccup and Toothless had already started trying to fly. Hiccup was holding a string of rope in his left hand and was pulling the left tailfin open. He pulled to hard though and they both fell.

"Smooth," Shelen joked. Hiccup splashed her with water. She then got onto Windchaser after tying a string of rope to her foot instead. She flicked her right foot and the right tailfin opened. Hiccup suddenly got an idea.

"Shelen! I know how we can work the fins!" He said.

"How?"

"We use our feet. The fins could be controlled by the foot on the side where the fin is."

"That is a great idea. We use pedals in the saddle instead of just stirups."

So they got to work on the installation of pedals.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Affection through an eel**

**(3rd Person POV)**

Windstrike and Nightdevil cooperated well with the saddles. Though Windstrike did loop the loops and barrel rolls in the air for fun which made Shelen's job harder. The two humans also made sure to add notes on what positions to use for the saddles. They also learned new tricks for surviving in the arena during training without attacking the dragons. Shelen was glad that Hiccup was finally getting the attention he deserved and was keeping to his sarcastic but humble nature. Shelen also enjoyed seeing Astrid getting annoyed with Hiccup's success.

One day, though, Astrid was practicing her axe throwing and she was about to throw one at another tree when...She saw Hiccup and Shelen? They stared at her for a moment, then continued walking with baskets in their arms.

'What are they up to?' Astrid thought. The next day she followed them halfway to the cove then lost the trail. She gave up and decided nothing was going on. After all Hiccup and Shelen were nothing of concern. Or maybe they were.

Could they be training in secret or something? Training! That must have been what they were doing! Astrid became furious. The next time she would see Hiccup she would murder him if he did what he did in the arena again!

Meanwhile, Shelen and Hiccup decided that it would be best if they didn't go to the cove together on the same path. So they went down different paths each time they visited Toothless and Windchaser.

The said dragons were no longer avoiding each other and eventually greeted the humans eagerly. During the times that Hiccup and Shelen left the two Night Furies would roll around and wrestle with eachother. They even slept together on rainy nights. And when being fed they eventually ate next to eachother and later would glance at each other with smiles. One day Toothless found an eel in his pile and was about to complain to Hiccup but saw Windchaser staring at the thing in hunger. Toothless nudged the eel toward the dragoness and she looked at him confused.

"Go ahead." He said nudging it closer.

"Toothless! What are you doing?" Hiccup scolded.

"No, wait!" Shelen said holding him back, "look."

Windchaser blinked then looked down at the eel and reared up then snapped her head forward to take the eel in her jaws. Then she stopped and slowly stuck her tongue out under the eel and curled her tongue. Then she took the eel into her mouth and swallowed it two bites.

"Thank you o' Toothless one." Windchaser said bowing her head in exaggeration. Toothless snorted.

"You are most welcome o' Breaker of wind." He replied in his immature way, the same exaggeration rich in his voice.

"It is Windchaser!" The dragoness corrected in mock anger. Toothless laughed and Windchaser brushed him with her tail in a playful way. It only made Toothless laugh more. That was until he felt pain where Windchaser's tail had hit his head.

He looked into the water at his reflection and saw a deep cut with black blood that turned red as it dripped into the pond.

"Toothless!" Hiccup and Shelen gasped and ran over to him.

"Toothless are you alright?" Windchaser asked worriedly. Toothless seemed unfazed by the pain or blood but Hiccup was freaking out. Shelen sighed and grabbed the teenage boy. She then slapped him a few times.

"Thanks." He said sighing. She then pointed at Toothless who was whining in protest as Windchaser pinned down him and began licking the cut.

FLASHBACK:

"Nightdevil, hold still!" Windstrike growled in frustration as she pinned the struggling male Night Fury.

"Aw, Wind, it'll heal on it's own!" Nightdevil whined as he winced at the lick on his cuts caused by the Nightmare he had fought.

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if you would just stop getting into fights with your pack!" She argued.

"Hey, he started it!" Nightdevil growled as Windstrike pushed his head down again. She continued to lick the other's wounds.

"You're treating me like a hatchling!" He complained.

"Because in my eyes you are one." She teased. They both laughed.

**I like the ending of this chapter, it shows how the two Night Furies acted as younglings and how even then Wind treated Nightdevil like a kid^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 12: Astrid**

One day after Dragon Training, Shelen was about to head to the cove but was stopped by an axe that was held to her throat. She looked up and saw Astrid holding the axe. She looked furious.

"Ok, talk!" The angry Viking girl commanded. "What have you and Hiccup been up to?"

"Up to?" Shelen asked, glad it was her Astrid was questioning. Hiccup was a terrible liar. "We're not up to anything."

"Lies! I saw you and Hiccup walking with baskets! Are you two training or something?"

"You are accusing us of doing something suspisious just because we are carrying baskets around?" Shelen almost laughed.

"Yes! You could be carrying weapons or somthing!" Astrid said her anger rising. Shelen decided it was time to wrap up the conversation and she backed away from the axe and with one hand lowered it.

"What Hiccup and I do in our spare time is none of your buisness, Astrid Hofferson." Shelen replied coldly and turned to leave a stunned Astrid staring after her.

Later at the cove Shelen explained the conversation she had had with Astrid. Hiccup was abit suprised Shelen was still alive. After that they continued training with the Night Furies. That was when the two discovered the use of Kitty Grass. The Night Furies purred with pleasure and rolled around like kittens in catnip.

Hiccup used this knollage and tried it on the Gronkle in training. The crocodile-like dragon rolled to the side as Hiccup rubbed the kitty grass against the dragon's snout. After training he and Shelen returned to the cove for more flying practice. Before they began though the dragons were in the mood for a good scratching. Hiccup scraped his blunt nails against Toothless's hide and the dragon's tail thumped in pleasure, that is until Hiccup reached under the Night Fury's chin. That was when the great Toothless collapsed with a happy moan. Shelen raised an eyebrow as Windchaser was being scratched then she too came to the other Night Fury's neck and to her chin. Windchaser's eyes widened and she went stiff. Her jaw hanging open. Shelen looked at the dragoness curiously then abandoning all precaution placed her hand in the dragoness's mouth and scratched the creature's tongue. Windchaser's eyelids drooped but when Shelen got to the roof of Windchaser's mouth the dragoness collapsed like Toothless.

Shelen only had enough time to pull her hand away before the dragoness fell with a pleased sigh.

"You are one strange Night Fury." Shelen shook her head with a chuckle.

The next day in training Hiccup used the scratching method on a Deadly Nadder. That night at dinner everyone in the village that was not off looking for Hel Heimes Gate went to sit with Hiccup or at least talk to him. Shelen smiled from afar and glanced at Astrid to see the Viking girl slam her mug onto the table. This was very saticefying.

...

**(Windchaser POV)**

The humans returned to the cove as scedualed and we greeted them with enthusiasm. Hiccup got everything set up and Toothless and I waited patiently. I then suddenly caught sight of a shiney spot. Could it be? A star? I glanced at Toothless and then made to stomp on the star. Toothless looked up and seemed to notice my attempts. He too tried to catch the star but it kept getting away.

We heard our humans talking but we were focused on the star. I chased it to the lone tree in our cove but the star dissapeared. I blinked and looked around for the star but it was no were to be found.

"Where'd it go?" Toothless asked me with a sad look on his face.

"Shelen, where'd the star go?" I whined to my girl. She just smiled at me innocently with her hands behind her back and looking anywhere but at us. Hiccup laughed and I suddenly felt extremely foolish. I lowered in appoligy but heard Shelen whistle at me. I looked up and a sudden flash of light hit my vision. I blinked the spots out of my eyes and shook my head with a snort. Toothless though was staring at something in Shelen's hand. My eyes widened when I saw it was her dagger!

"Shelen! I thought we agreed you'd keep that thing put away!" I whined. She smirked and then used her wrist to reposition the dagger to where light struck it. I looked to the far rocks and saw a rainbow! Humans really were different in mor than just ways of language. They could create rainbows and call stars down to Earth. Vikings really could do anything!

...

**(3rd Person POV)**

The next day Hiccup's harness got stuck in his riding belt. The four had to sneak into Berk, as Windchaser and Shelen were also stuck to the boys, and get the correct tools to fix the problem. They finally got to forge, very greatful that the dragons were made with back hides.

"Hiccup?" Came a voice. It was Astrid. Hiccup quickly jumped through the dropoff window and closed the shudders. He began to speak to Astrid as Shelen searched for the tools as best she could while tangled with a dragon. Suddenly the two Furies caught sight of a lone sheep. Shelen struggled to keep them in the forge.

"No! Stay here!" He hissed to the dragons as their temptation tried to overpower their common sense, "Hiccup, hurry!"

"Is there someone else there?" Astrid asked suspisiously. Hiccup tried to say "no" but was being pulled back into the forge. He suddenly dissapeared and Astrid opened the shudders but didn't find Hiccup. The two riders had already been dragged from the forge and had managed to fly away.

"We will NEVER do that again!" Shelen said the next day. The others agreed.

After a little more practice, though, they were finally ready for the test flight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12: We Are One**

(Shelen POV)

Windchaser and I leapt from the rocky cliff and began to glide above the ocean. I looked at the cheat sheet every once and a while. We then flew under the arch in a formation of rocks. Windchaser did really well with that and I had to be careful while stearing when we came to columns. I remembered what Hiccup had said about not making it through the columns without bumping into them then how Toothless had slapped him with an earflap.

We then began to fly high into the clouds. I whooped with joy. Until I lost the cheat sheet. I tried to grab it but missed then I jumped up from the saddle and still missed. That's when things went wrong. Windchaser noticed me falling up and had grabbed me by my boot. I was pulled back into the saddle but we were still falling towards the water. I screamed and Windchaser shrieked then I felt something strange. I felt the adrineline pumping through me and my heart beat fast but as I controled the tailfin it felt as though WE were controling the fin. WE were beating OUR wings. It was as though Windchaser and I had become one. We made it out alive and returned to the place Hiccup had told us to meet up at. We landed and found some Terrible Terrors trying to steal the fish.

I laughed as two of them fought over a head as a green one joined the squabble. Then Toothless seemed to give Windchaser a "Help-Me" look and she rolled her eyes. Then I heard an earsplitting roar from my Night Fury friend and the Terrors scattered. Windchaser then gave a huff and I slid out of the saddle. She then joined Toothless near the fish pile.

(3rd Person POV)

Windchaser lay down next to the othe Fury with a huff. Then Shelen sat next to Hiccup by the fire.

"What happened to you?" She asked him as she saw the slightly singed face of her friend as he roasted his fish.

"Fire." He stated simply, "You?"

"Victory swim." Se replied.

"I saved your fish from those Terrors." Toothless said as he pushed the rest of the fish over to Windchaser.

"Thank you." She replied and began to eat. The four then began to talk about the strange connection. Apparently all of them had experienced it. Yet none could understand it. After they finished eating they packed up for the trip home. As they were flying, Hiccup glanced at Shelen and he opened his mouth to speak. But  
what he wanted to be said coming from his lips, was something else.

"You know, everything we know about dragons...is wrong." He said. Shelen looked at him then smiled. He finally understood.

"Yes, dragons are like humans. They have families, friends, even enemies. For all we know they could have a school." Shelen replied.

"Actually we do." Windchaser said though Toothless was the oy one that heard her. He smiled.

The four finally landed in the cove then the humans said goodbye to their dragons. Then they made their way back to the village. Once the humans were gone Toothless turned to Windchaser. She was taking a nice long drink from their lake.

He sidled over to her and nudged her with his snout. She looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Those humans are different. They may be able to help us." Toothless said.

"Perhaps they can..." Windchaser looked to the stars in thought.

**Yay chapter 12 is up! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I will make longer chapters in the future. But I regret to say that after I get chapter 13 up I will not have any more for a while, I lost my ipod-Touch and I will need to look for it. Why? The chapters were originally on it and I refuse to rewrite any past the next chapter. They were all so cool and I don't want to change them so yeah, really sorry and I will update as soon as my paper pile spits out the ipod. **

**P.S.**

**This story is now on deviantART and I have artwork of the characters if you are interested to know what they look like. Just go to www. Megadragon01/ deviantart .com**** to see them. (take out spaces in address)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I finally got ch. 13 up! This is when Hiccup is trying to leave and Shelen is trying to reason with him then they go on flight)**

**Disclaimer: You know it**

Ch. 14: Romantic Flight

(3rd Person POV)

The next afternoon Toothless and Windchaser awoke to the sound of shouting. They raised their heads and listened to the bickering.

"Hiccup, you can't just run from your problems! You have to face them!" Shelen was yelling.

"ME? I'm running from my problems? What about you? You have been running from your problems for years! You would never talk to anyone and you always spent your time in the woods!" Hiccup shouted back. There was a pause then the two humans entered the cove. Hiccup was carrying a fish basket. Shelen wasn't carrying anything. Hiccup then began to call for Toothless. The male dragon was about to go to his rider but was stopped by Windchaser. She shook her head and he nodded in understanding.

"Hiccup, this is different!" Shelen argued, "I'm not the next chief! I'm not supposed to be a hero! You are!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed I can't kill dragons! Alright? And I sure doubt you could either!"

"Well fine then! Go ahead and be a coward! In fact fly away, get away from here if you want to! I'm not stopping you!" Shelen shouted and walked out of the cove. Toothless went to Hiccup and looked up at his master questioningly.

Hiccup sighed and swung his leg over the saddle then sat down. Toothless spread his wings.

"We'll be back, and Shelen will too." Toothless told Windchaser. The dragoness nodded and the male took to the air. He scanned the ground for the human girl. She couldn't have gotten far on foot.

He suddenly spotted her. She was about to jump off a log and Toothless dove. Hiccup was too lost in his thoughts to notice until he heard a suprised yelp. The dragon rider looked down and saw dangling booted feet bellow. Toothless flew to a tree and set Shelen down where she sat on the flimsy branch.

"Hiccup?" She looked at him in confusion, "I thought you wanted me to leave!"

"Well, Toothless has other plans." He muttered. Toothless looked at her with concern.

"Well why are you here?" Shelen questioned.

"Because-" Hiccup began but Toothless had motioned with his head for Shelen to get on. She cautiously mounted the Night Fury and Toothless grinned with malichious myschief. He crouched into a leaping stance then took to the air at rapid speed.

"Ah! Toothless?" Hiccup cried as the dragon sped upward. Shelen began to fall backward but managed to hold on.

"Hook your belt to the other loop!" Hiccup instructed. The other rider quickly took the hook on her belt and latched it to the other ring on Toothless' saddle. She then hugged Hiccup from behind for something to hold onto. The dragon then began to dive into the water. Shelen screamed and Hiccup scolded. The dragon rose back up and began to spin.

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup begged.

"Not until you two make up!" Toothless declared silently.

"Alright fine! Why did you come after me! I thought you wanted me to leave you!" Shelen demanded.

"No! I don't want you to leave me!" Hiccup burst out.

"What?"

Toothless slowed down and glided slowly over the water.

"I-Im sorry..." Hiccup sighed, "I don't want you to leave. Not really. You're the only person that hadn't turned away." Hiccup explained. Shelen was speachless and Toothless smiled. He then climbed into the sky slowly. Entering a world of briliant colors and wispy cloud vapor.

Shelen stared in awe. She had seen clouds on flights but never ones like this. She held her arm up and felt the cool damp vapor on her finger tips. She wanted to laugh at the joy of flying like this. It was peacful and...romantic.

Romantic? Yes that was exactly what it was. But toward Hiccup? Why not? He's kind, funny, and smart. But also gentle and brave. Well not brave as in jump into a sea of dragons brave but, he had courage no other Viking had shown. He had befriended a dragon. He had ridden a dragon. Hiccup was brave. He was a tamer and a healer.

"This is amazing." Shelen sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "He's amazing." She pat Toothless on the side of his neck. The dragon looked back at them with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**I thought of making the Red Death his own name so this is when Cromaticar makes his appearance.**

**Disclaimer: Uh, right. Nope, still not mine yet.**

Ch. 14: Cromaticar

"What are you gonna do now, though?" Shelen asked as they continued to glide on through the night.

"I don't know..." Hiccup admitted.

"Hiccup the final exam is tomorrow. You know that you have to find some way to keep from-you know." Shelen shrugged. Suddenly Toothless' earflaps began to twitch and vibrate. He swooped down and flew through fog.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Shelen cried as the dragon glided through the fog, flapping occasionaly. Suddenly a Monsterous Nightmare glided in. It looked at Toothless with a worried expression. The Night Fury exchanged it with a look of his own. The Nightmare then looked at the humans and with a last nod Toothless stayed near the back.

Nadders and Zipplebacks joined group then some others. They neared the island.

"They must be bringing back their kill..." Shelen whispered.

"But what does that make us?" Hiccup looked down at Toothless nervously. The dragon just continued to glide. Suddenly though he took a sharp turn then another until they dove into a large opening in the rocks of Draco's Isle.

The Night Fury searched for a place to land and found a nice hiding spot.

"Toothless we need to get out of her now!" Hiccup whispered urgently. Toothless just jerked his head away and they watched the dragons drop the sheep and cattle they had brought with occasional large fish or such.

"Well it's nice to know all our food is being dumped down a hole." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"They aren't eating any of it...But why?" Shelen wondered. A small Gronkle that looked about ready to fall flew in and opened his mouth dropping a tiny fish down into the eerie red mist. Toothless looked at the Gronkle with pity and the thing scratched it's ear then began to fly away but a huge head emerged from the mist.

"What is that?" Hiccup gasped. The head began to sevens back to the mist until it stopped and sniffed the air.

"Tailless!" The beast growled and Toothles lept from the cliff before the thing could take a chunk out of any of them. "Nightdevil! Give me those tailless!"

"Hurry!" A Terror screeched.

"Get them out of here!" A Nadder urged.

"The chosen ones must live!" A Nightmare roared as they all fled from the monster's rage.

Toothless flew as fast as his tail and wings would let him and returned to the cove. Windchaser was waiting for them and sat by the water. Toothless touched down as Shelen was trying to make sense of what was happening.

"That thing was like the Queen Bee, it controls them and if they don't bring food back, it kills them!" She was both excited that she was right about dragons not stealing for the joy of it but also horrified by the reason.

"Toothless, what's going on?" Windchaser asked as Toothless walked over to her.

"Cromaticar...He's seen them!" Toothless growled worridly.

"What? But how?"

"I came into range and we entered the island. When we were escaping Cromaticar, some of the others were calling Hiccup and Shelen, the 'Chosen Ones'." Toothless explained.

"Hiccup and Shelen? The Chosen?" Windchaser gasped.

"Yes, that's what I said. Why? Is it important?."

"Of course it is! Legend says that when the last Night Fury and the Fury with wings of Blades choose a human to be their rider Cromaticar's reign shall end, and dragons and humans shall live as one." Windchaser recited.

"But seriously, Hiccup?" Toothless wasn't convinced.

"Why not? He was able to do something you couldn't. He returned your flight." Windchaser pointed out.

"And you actually believe that my human, MY talking fishbone, is one of the Chosen Ones?"

"I do." Windchaser stated firmly.

"Then I trust you..." Toothless replied and the two settled down to sleep.

**We learn more about the Chosen ones in one of the Sequels **


	15. Chapter 16

**Toothless to the Rescue!**

**Disclaimer: Yes! No...**

Ch. 16: Danger

(Toothless POV)

I paced nervously in the cove, looking back at the entrance once and a while. Windchaser lay near me watching with her tail thumping slowly.

"Toothless, Hiccup and Shelen will be back when they're done in the village. From what we saw that night he led us all to the village things must be complicated." Windchaser sighed.

I looked at her in annoyance but then decided to settle down. After all I was up way too late last night. I flopped down and set my head on my paws then fell asleep. I snoozed for a few hours but then my eyes snapped open when I heard a distant scream.

"Hiccup?" I looked around then suddenly jumped up. Windchaser watched me run to the wall that trapped us in the cove. I lept at the cliff, clawing to get out and save my rider. Windchaser jumped up too and rushed over to me. She began to try to hoist me up with her head.

I finally caught hold of a sturdy rock and dug my claws into it. Windchaser looked up at me.

"Stay here!" I ordered, "It won't do if both of us are seen!"

"Be carefull!" She called. I made a final leap and began to run. I felt the blood pounding in my brain and the rush as I ran through the forest. I tried to flap my wings gather lift but it was no use. I snarled and pounded onward. Praying that Hiccup was safe.

...

(Shelen POV)

Damn that Stoik! I know he's the chief and all but a chief should listen to their subordnates. Expessially their own SON! But he had caused the Nightmare to go on a rampage without the slightest idea how!

"Hiccup!" I cried and used an axe hanging from the wall to pry open the gate seperating me from the other rider. I rushed forward and yelled at the Nightmare. It looked at me with rage filled eyes and I held up my diamond dagger. Seeing it the dragon roared and charged at me.

Stoik rushed in after effortlessly throwing open the other outer gate. Hiccup and I ran for the outer arena and I safely made it to Stoik. Hiccup ran but the Nightmare was quicker. It blocked his path with a blast of flame. I watched awe at the artistic display of flame how it dripped like a lavafall.

Hiccup ran in the other direction and was soon pinned down by the Nightmare. I screamed his name again but suddenly a familiar shriek was heard. I looked up and saw a Night Fury running down through the crowd.

"Oh no." I whispered as an explosion was heard and the arena was filled with smoke and thick clumps of dust. When the dust began to clear I saw Toothless-I knew it was Toothless because of the left tail fin-Clinging to the back of the Nightmare.

He shrieked and roared as they battled. I heard Gobber breathe the name 'Night Fury'. The Nightmare tried to get to Hiccup but Toothless cut the other off. The Nightmare then retreated and I sighed with relief. But we weren't in the clear yet. Toothless was still by Hiccup. He must have thought there was still danger.

"Toothless, run! Get out of here!" Hiccup was pleading and pushing his dragon away. Trying desperately to get the Night Fury to move.

Stoik ran at Toothless and the dragon charged. He pinned the chief to the ground and I held my breath as Hiccup yelled for Toothless to stop.

"Toothless, NO!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless froze and then I saw the gas building in his jaws disapate. He looked at us with sad eyes then Stoik smacked him on the head. The other villagers pinned Toothless down and I held Hiccup back as he screamed at them to let Toothless go.

"Hiccup..." I muttered.

"Put it with the others!" Stoik ordered seriously. I could tell he was furious. I then watched Stoik grab Hiccup and lead him away roughly out of the kill ring. I looked away as Toothless was thrown into a cave prison. There was nothing we could do. Nothing. And I hated it.

**Uh, oh. Tooth is captured and Hiccup is powerless! What will happen next? Oh wait, I'm the author I should know. TBC...**


	16. Chapter 17

**Yep, ch. 16**

**Disclaimer: No, not even close**

Ch. 16: Join or Die

(3rd Person POV)

Toothless was tied down and chained as he was hoisted up and then lowered onto the ship. He was to lead the other Vikings to Hel Heims Gate.

Hiccup watched with Shelen, helpless to do anything. The ships soon departed and were gone in a few minutes. Shelen looked at Hiccup and gave a look of sympathy.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry...This is my fault." She said saddly.

"How is this your fault? I was the one to free Toothless." Hiccup asked.

"Only because I was too late."

"What?"

"After you shot both Wind and Toothless, I found them and freed Windchaser. I was about to free Toothless but then you got closer and I hid. I saw how you didn't kill the dragon and I thought it would be ok. But now...Ugh! I just wish this stupid war would end!" Shelen cried out angrily. Hiccup blinked and stared at her in shock.

"No, it wasn't your fault." He repeated, "And there may be a way to end this war."

"How?"

"Well, I guess I'm gonna do something stupid." Hiccup sighed.

"Haven't you already done that?" Shelen asked him with a smirk.

"Then something crazy!" He said and hurried off.

"That is more like it." Shelen smiled and hurried back to the cove. She knew every Viking adult was attending the invasion of the dragon nest. She jumped down from rock to rock to get to Windchaser.

"Wind, there isn't much time! Toothless has been captured and he's leading the others of the village to your home!" Shelen cried as she ran to her dragon. The dragoness blinked and then growled. She motioned for Shelen to get on and the girl mounted the Night Fury.

They took off and flew back to the village. Windchaser landed in the woods near the village and Shelen climbed down from the saddle. She ran over to the first person she saw.

"Astrid!" Shelen called. The other blonde turned and looked at Shelen with annoyance.

"What do you want?" Astrid asked in an air of hatred.

"Astrid, we need the others from training to come back to the arena, now!" Shelen spoke frantically.

"Why would I help you?" Astrid demanded.

"Because if you don't this village could be destroyed!" Shelen replied.

"Right!" Astrid snorted and began to walk away.

"You wanted to know what Hiccup and I have been doing didn't you?" Shelen tried again.

Astrid stopped in her tracks and looked at the other girl. "Yeah?"

"Well I'll show you." Shelen said with a sigh. Astrid turned around and looked at the other in more interest. Shelen took a deep breath, turned around and whistles. It sounded like a Night Fury shriek and Astrid looked up for the cause of the shriek. She then suddenly saw a large black form burst through the trees. Astrid gasped and scurried out of the way of the form as it sped toward them with a Night Fury shriek of it's own.

The dragon landed with a loud thud and stood proudly looking down at Astrid. Astrid stared in shock at the beast and Shelen walked over to the creature.

"Astrid, this is Windchaser. Windchaser this is Astrid." Shelen introduced. Windchaser looked at Astrid skeptically then gave a loud roar. The axe weilding blonde took a step back and Windchaser then turned to her rider.

"She's ok." Windchaser confirmed.

"That's a Night Fury..." Astrid gasped.

"Yes, Hiccup and I have been training her and Toothless, another Night Fury similar to Windchaser." Shelen explained, "Everything we know about them is wrong, Astrid. And we have to prove it. So please, gather up the others and meet Hiccup and I back in the ring."

Astrid hesitated for a moment then hurried off. Shelen then mounted Windchaser again and unlocked the Tailfin. The dragon then flew to the arena and Shelen dismounted again.

"If you're planning on being eaten I'd definitely go for the Gronkle." Fishlegs was saying. Shelen looked to see that they were already lined up. She glanced at Astrid and then smirked. Maybe that girl wasn't so bad after all.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's deadliest weapon." Tuffnut said getting up into Hiccup's face with a weird serious look on his face.

"Uh..." Hiccup didn't know what to say.

"It's me." Tuffnut said as if it were obvious.

"I love this plan!" Snotlout said.

"I didn't-" Hiccup started.

"You're crazy!" Ruffnut exclaimed but Shelen frowned when she heard Ruffnut finish, "I like that."

"So, what is the plan?" Shelen piped up. Everyone turned and looked at her startled. Hiccup smiled and Shelen gave him a wink as she beccond Windchaser to follow.


	17. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: What do you think, nope.**

Ch. 18: Counter Attack

(3rd Person POV)

"Hiccup, I see him! Down there!" Shelen yelled and pointed at a burning ship. Hiccup looked down and nodded. Shelen then steered her Night Fury toward the ships. Hiccup jumped down and began to pull at the chains and wood holding Toothless down.

Windchaser landed and Shelen also tugged at the chains. She pulled out her dagger and tried to slice into the chains. Suddenly though a huge club tail crashed into the ship. Hiccup and Toothless went overboard.

"Hiccup!" Shelen cried. She had seen him in the water. He wasn't a swimmer. She jumped and dove after her friend. She found him yanking on the chains and she tried to get to him but was suddenly pushed out of the way. She saw that Hiccup had lost air and Stoik had pulled him back up.

She then felt Windchaser's jaws around the neck of her shirt. She too was yanked back to the surface. Shelen gasped for air and fed her lungs the stale yet welcoming air. She then rushed over to Hiccup with Windchaser. The girl saw that he wasn't breathing. She pushed on his chest and then with a final pound, water came shooting up and he coughed.

Shelen became so relieved she hugged him. Hiccup was too stunned to do anything when they suddenly saw Toothless burst out of the water with Stoik in his claws. Toothless dropped the chief and landed next to Windchaser on a high rock. They motioned to their riders to get on.

"Alright, I here ya! Hiccup said and the two hurried over to their dragons.

"Hiccup!" Stoik called. His son looked at him confused.

"Y-Ye don' have to do this." Stoik said looking from Hiccup to Shelen. Hiccup looked to his riding partner and they smiled.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." He replied.

"I'm proud to call ye my son." Stoik said giving Hiccup's hand a reassuring pat. Hiccup stared in shock at what his father had told him.

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup said smiling then he and Shelen prepared to take off. They felt the jolt of their dragons as they took flight. Astrid saw the dragons and told the others. Spirak was then about to fly off but Cromaticar opened his mouth and tried to use the air against the nadder. The dragon shrieked but a white fireball slammed into the monster of a dragon's head.

Astrid was caught off balance by the attack and began to fall.

"Windchaser, catch Astrid!" Shelen instructed. The dragoness dove and caught the other blonde in her paws. "Did you get her?"

Windchaser looked down and saw Astrid dangling underneath. She smiled with a thumbs up and Windchaser gave her a fanged grin. She then gently set the Viking onto the rocky sand and took off again. Astrid watched in amazement and awe. Shelen was growing up. Her and Hiccup both.

Shelen and Windchaser returned to Hiccup and Toothless. They continued to fly around the large demon before them.

"Guys, that thing has wings! Let's see if it can use them!" Hiccup called to the others. Shelen looked down and saw that the creature indeed had wings! She nodded and the two seperated. Toothless dove in from the right while Windchaser from the left. They swooped and Shelen heard the whistling of the air against her dragon's wings. She looked to the side and saw razor sharp blades protruding from Windchaser's wings at the tips. She stared in shock. How could Windchaser have blades?

The dragons let their breath furies forth on Cromaticar and the dragon roared. They shot him again and again then he crashed to the ground. The Vikings and other dragons watched in hope but the mighty beast unfurled his huge wings.

"Did it work?" Hiccup wondered and Shelen looked behind them to see Cromaticar flying after them.

"Yep, it worked!" She replied sarcastically.

"Ok, guys, time to dissapear!" Hiccup announced. The dragons thrust their bodies upward and dissapeared in the clouds. Cromaticar followed.

"Nightdevil! Windstrike! You shall pay for this!" Cromaticar roared as he spewed fire in their direction.

"It is time for you to learn your places!"

"We have learned our place." Toothless growled as he zipped through the clouds out of sight.

"Oh? And where is that?" Cromaticar asked mockingly.

"With humans!" Windchaser replied as she slashed a hole in Cromaticar's wing. Toothless then shot a fireball. Cromaticar roared and tried to snap at the Night Furies. But they were too quick in their attack pattern. Finally, though, Cromaticar breathed a stream of flame in a circle in the clouds.

Toothless was caught by the attack and his false tailfin caught fire.

"We're out of time!" Hiccup called to the females. Shelen nodded and Windchaser reared back. Toothless shot another fireball at Cromaticar and the large dragon roared then took the bait. He flew after the other dragon and Toothless tried to keep a steady path as he dove.

"Nightdevil, you're mine!" Cromaticar said as the gas built in his mouth.

"It's 'Toothless'!" The male Night Fury roared as he released a final blast of flame into the swirling green gas in the other dragon's mouth.

Cromaticar's eyes widened as he felt his insides burn. He tried to flap his wings and get away but the holes Windchaser and Toothless had made from earlier were widening. The monster of a dragon lost control and crashed to the earth. His body exploded. But was this the end?


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19, wow, can't believe only two chaps till it's over. Thanks again for all the support**

Ch. 19: An Odd Conversation

Windchaser continued to fly. She suddenly saw Toothless flying toward her. Shelen watched anxiously and then gasped in horror as Hiccup was hit by Cromaticar's tail. He fell from Toothless' saddle and down into the flames below. Toothless, though, wasn't going to let his rider die.

He dove and both dissapeared. Shelen steered Windchaser to follow but the dragoness shook her head and they veered away from the still lively flames. Shelen begged her dragon to turn around but Windchaser only flew on.

They finally landed and Shelen jumped down. She searched for Hiccup and Toothless. They finally found them and Shelen rushed over. Windchaser followed.

Shelen searched for the body of her riding partner but all that was seen was Toothless, motionless and tangled in his own tailfin rope. It reminded Shelen of when she had first seen the male Night Fury.

Windchaser walked over to Toothless and sniffed his wings. She purred to her friend and nuzzled him. Toothless finally opened his eyes and looked at the female. They exchanged a long look that told the other everything. Windchaser then lay down behind Toothless and rested her head gently onto his. Shelen knelt beside them and felt tears coming to her eyes. She held them back and clenched her hands in fists to keep from breaking down.

Suddenly they heard a voice. Shelen looked up and saw the silluette of Stoik the Vast through the gloom. He saw them and hurried over. He looked from Shelen to Toothless with Windchaser. He sank to his knees and for the first time since his wife's death, the man said to have a heart of stone, cried.

He wept and whispered how sorry he was. Toothless stirred again and looked at the man. Windchaser lifted her head and moved away as Toothless lifted his left wing then uncurled his right, to reveal the limp form of Hiccup Horrendous Haddoc III safely in the Night Fury's arms.

Stoik took the boy and took off his helmet then held the boy's body up to his ear. He heard the faint thudding of Hiccup's heart and his tears turned to ones of joy.

"He's alive! He's alive!" Stoik announced. The villagers cheered and the dragons roared. Shelen was so happy she hugged Windchaser for support. The dragoness offered her the same gesture then they all turned to Toothless.

"Thank ye for bringing him back alive." Stoik said. He then turned to Shelen and Windchaser, "And thank ye for saving us, all of us."

"We didn't do it alone, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Thorston twins helped us too." Shelen protested the thanks trying to give credit to all.

"Just once try to be less humble." Windchaser said with a sigh. Shelen turned to the dragoness with a smile.

"Well most of 'im was saved..." Gobber said standing next to them. Shelen looked down and saw what Gobber meant. She frowned and Windchaser's head lowered in sorrow. Toothless looked at them saddly as he lay still.

After all had settled down the injured Vikings were sent back to Berk with the teenagers on dragon back to get them taken care of soon. The teens would ask to send more ships.

The rest waited for the ships and mourned their dead. Shelen cut Toothless out of the tangled rope and the male Night Fury lay where he was a while with Hiccup held in his front paws, wrapped in Stoik's fur cape.

Shelen sat with Windchaser, resting against the dragoness' side. She felt akward with Stoik so near. Usually the chief was busy with adults and had no time for children. He had been best friends with her father before becoming chief but had never once aknowlaged her when she was old enough to remember.

"So...How long have ye been keepin' this secret?" Stoik asked.

"A few weeks I think..." Shelen replied quietly.

"Ye really helped my son a lot back there." Stoik continued.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ye helped him to learn who he was. Yer father's told me how different ye are from the rest of us."

"Oh...Well I guess..." She muttered.

"And ye both tamed these devils? That shows how different ye both are. It makes ye special."

Was Stoik actually giving Shelen a compliment? He had never been much of an emmotional or caring man. Always using his muscles instead of his words.

"Thanks." She said quietly as Windchaser gave a large yawn, revealing all of her sharp teeth.

"They really are beautiful," Stoik said with a distant look in his eyes as he looked at the Night Furies, "Yur father sometimes would mention the beauty of dragons, but I never aknowlaged it. Always bashing in their heads." He chuckled, "But I can now see why these beasts are so mysterious. They are right for the name 'Night Fury'."

Shelen smiled and placed a hand on Windchaser's scaley black neck. The dragoness looked up at her with a smile and then drifted off again.

The boats finally arrived and the chief boarded. Shelen helped Toothless carry Hiccup and Windchaser gave the other Vikings a smug look at their terror. The ship then set sail for home again.

**2 more chapter and we're done! Yay!**


	19. Chapter 20

Ch. 20: Back Again

(Windchaser POV)

We were back in Berk. I had hoped to never return to the place but there I was. None of the Vikings aside from Shelen approached me nor Toothless. We docked in the harbor and I supported Toothless as he picked up his boy and stepped out of the boat. He then carried Hiccup in his fangless jaws and I heard Stoik nearly come over and scold Toothless. But Shelen reasoned with him, explaining about the odd trait Night Furies have.

We walked through the village in scilence as we entered the Haddoc hut. Snotlout's father, Spitelout, helped Stoik to bring Hiccup's small bed down the large steps and Toothless set the boy on the bed. In respect Shelen and I then left the house to leave the boy and dragon with their family.

Family. Such a simple term yet so foreign. We had never thought of calling a group family. Yet now we had one.

"Shelen?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yes, Wind?" She responded.

"Now that you are my rider, my sky sister, does that make US family?"

"Of course it does!" Shelen replied, "You, me, and Dad!"

"Dad? Your sire?"

"Yes, Windchaser," Shelen nodded, "I'm sure you'll really like my dad. He isn't like other Vikings. He knows almost everything about every dragon known to us."

"He must be a great man." I smiled.

"Yeah, he's the best." Shelen looked ahead as though seeing distant memories. Suddenly a voice reached us. Shelen and I both looked behind us to see Gobber hobbling toward us. My eyes narrowed, this was one of the men I had seen take Toothless.

"Gobber?" Shelen questioned, apparently the two weren't very tight.

"Shelen, I noticed yer dragon's saddle and fake fin are a bit torn up. I'm remaking Hiccup's stuff but I was hoping te-" Gobber was trying to explain. Shelen looked at my saddle and by the frown on her face she wasn't pleased with what she saw.

"Yeah, I'll take them off. But since Hiccup and I both made the stuff I want to help." She said.

"Deal." Gobber nodded and I felt the straps being loosened then the air rushed onto my hot back. I shook my head and the shake traveled down to my tail. Then the weight of the right tailfin had dissapeared. I watched Shelen carry the equipment over to Gobber and the two walked off after Shelen told me to find something else to do.

I sighed and walked away then looked up when I saw Toothless walking with his head down. The male looked saddened.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him as I walked up to him.

"Stoik has ordered me to leave while the opperation is in progress." Toothless sighed.

"It is for the best." I reasoned, "They must understand that you will react to his pain, but I assure you, if Shelen and Hiccup trust them, then so shall we.

...

(3rd Person POV)

Toothless gazed at his sleeping human. He sniffed the boy's hair and moaned. Suddenly Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Toothless standing in front of him.

"Hey, Toothless." Hiccup smiled and his dragon began to nuzzle and lick the boy. Hiccup chuckled until Toothless accidenally stepped on his stomach. He gave a pained groan then looked at his surroundings. He was in the hut. In the main room.

"I'm in my house," He stated stunned, "YOU'RE in my house!"

Toothless wiggled and bounced around in excitement as Hiccup tried to get him to stop. Toothless then jumped up on the rafters and looked down at Hiccup with curiousity.

Hiccup then looked down and pulled the blanket back to reveal a metal prosthetic left foot. Toothless lept down lightly from the rafters and looked at Hiccup saddly. The boy placed both feet on the floor and Toothless sniffed the prosthetic. Hiccup sighed and stood up slowly.

He then took a deep breath and stepped forward. He took another step and the pain caused him to fall. Toothless placed his head under Hiccup's form and the boy used the dragon for support. They then limped slowly over to the door, Toothless's broken tail swishing along behind them and Hiccup opened the door.

A Monsterous Nightmare was flapping in front of the door and Hiccup was reminded of the last raid. He quikly shut the door expecting to feel heat at the other side but none came.

"Toothless, stay here." Hiccup said and opened the door again. He gaped at what he saw.


	20. Chapter 21

**Woohoo! Last chapter!**

**Once again thank you for all your support everyone that reviewed and/ or have read this story. **

**Disclaimer: What the heck! No I don't own this and never will :D**

Ch. 21: This IS Home

(3rd Person POV)

Snotlout was riding the Nightmare and it flew off to the right followed by other dragons. Hiccup opened the door all the way and stared as surrounding the place were numbers of Dragons!

From Nightmares to Terrors. Dragons were everywhere.

"I knew it," Hiccup said stunned, "I'm dead."

"No but you gave it yer best shot," Stoik chuckled as he came up behind his son and placed an arm around him, "So what do ya think?"

The whole village suddenly rushed up to Hiccup with not angry shouts but excited and joyous cries. Hiccup gaped.

"Tha' bit is my handy work." Gobber said as he suddenly appeared, "With a bit of that Hiccup-flare."

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup smiled. He then suddenly heard footsteps and was tackled in a hug.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Came Shelen's voice. Hiccup hugged her back and they seperated. Shelen smiled and stepped back.

"Night Furies!" Spitelout laughed as Toothless clambered over the Vikings and Windchaser pushed her way through to get to their riders, "Get down!"

Shelen and Hiccup laughed as the dragons waited.

"Welcome home you two." Gobber said as he handed Hiccup and Shelen their riding gear.

The two saddled up and Hiccup placed his prosthetic into the new pedal and twitched it, causing Toothless's new bright red tailfin to spread. A dragon skull was printed on the fin and on Windchaser's new fin was a small Night Fury in the shape of an S.

The teens' dragons took to the air and soon others joined. As they flew they passed Vikings and ships.

_"This is Berk, it rains nine months of the year and hail the other three. Anything that grows here is tough and tastless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While most places have mice or mosquitos we have...DRAGONS!"_

The Night Furies gave mighty roars as they made a spin into the clouds.

_"Most think that the humans had trained the dragons. But really it was us that had trained the humans. And maybe, someday you shall too."_

THE END

**The end? :O Yep, it's over, Hiccup and Toothless are heroes and Hiccup and Shelen haven't shared their first kiss. Yet. **

**Ok, yes I changed a lot. For one thing Astrid doesn't kiss Hiccup and neither does Shelen. But please don't kill me! I did that on perpose and Shelen and Astrid won't become good friends, they still strongly dislike each other but only a sliver is not in hatred.**

**I shall post the sequel soon and here's a hint; Mating Season. Thanks again and goodbye, for now!**

**This is NightFuryxHumanLover Signing off.**


End file.
